Kingdom Keepers: Next Generation
by kklover12
Summary: When the Kingdom Keepers beloved mentor, Wayne, goes missing, the threat involves the 7 original Keepers kids: Sofia, Lucas, Alexander, Emma, and Elijah being turned into DHIs to save the kingdom and defeat the Overtakers once and for all. Of course, they would have to learn who they are first.
1. Chapter 1 - A Disappearance

Wayne's POV:

I sat in my chair in my small apartment above the firehouse on Main Street USA in the Magic Kingdom looking in some folders I had found from 2005. I hadn't looked at those files in years. I had laid out the pictures of five 13/14 year-old kids. Two girls and three boys. I couldn't believe they were now all grown up, married, and had children. I looked at the stunning young girl with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, Charlene Turner. I turned towards the photo of an African-America boy who loved art, Terrence Maybeck. I smiled as I walked over to a small box of pictures I had received over the years. I selected a photo of a slightly older Charlene and Terry Maybeck, with a baby boy, Elijah. I sought out another picture, one more recent, of the family with all three of their children: Elijah, now fourteen, Evelyn, now 10, and Mila, now 6. I walked back to my chair and found the files of Isabella "Willa" Angelo and Dell Philby, both 13 at the time. They had married almost immediately after Charlene and Terry. I pulled out another photograph given to me by Willa. It was of the children on their first day of school last year. The four children: Alexander (14), Amelia (12), Abraham (10), and Aria (5) were standing in front of the family home.

I finally looked at the last picture of a young boy. Finn kept in contact with me the most. I took out the pictures of Finn and Amanda Lockhart's wedding, and then of their 5 kids. I had a family picture of them that Finn had just sent me a few weeks ago. It had all of their kids and Jessica's, Amanda's "sister", one child. Sofia and Lucas (twins) and Emma, all 14, had grown up together and were good friends. Emma was Jess's one daughter. Sofia and Lucas were Finn and Amanda's firstborns and although they were all friends, Sofia's best friend was Alexander and Lucas' was Elijah. The other children were Ella (11), Logan (9), and Carter (7). As I looked at these pictures, I thought about how they had all grown up in a matter of years. Since I first met them to now, they had exceeded everyone's expectations of ridding these parks of the evil force of Disney villains known as the Overtakers. I heard a faint knock on my door. I started towards it leaving the pictures on my coffee table. I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there, in her full-length black and purple robes, her green skin as radiant as ever, was Maleficent. She was flanked by the Evil Queen and Cruella de Vil.

"Miss me?" she sneered at me. The Evil Queen lifted her arms and everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2- The Mysterious Phone Call

Sofia's POV

I woke up with a start as my alarm was ringing next to me. Groggily, I turned it off and got out of bed. Another day of school. I got ready for another day of listening to Mr. Dirk's history rant for an hour. At least I will get to be with my best friend Alexander and my twin brother Lucas. After school, Alexander, my cousin Emma, and my other friend Elijah were coming over with their brothers and sisters. Our parents had been best friends since seventh grade, though I don't really know how they stayed friends as they all went to different schools until high school and even then they hadn't all been together. My dad and his friends had once modeled for Disney to become hologram tour-guides known as the DHIs. They had become so famous, when Disney had tried to replace them with new models, the public uproar made them reinstatedthe original DHIs as their 15 year-old selves. Although the DHI- holograms were cool, my friends and I had decided the real reason they were famous was because of the old rumors of the "Kingdom Keepers" defeating the Disney Villains when they tried to take over the parks. But those were just stories and I was running late.

Lucas walked into my room. My twin brother had the same dark-brown hair and brown eyes as me. However, my skin was slightly lighter than our mother's and his was as light as our dad's.

"Hey." He said

"Morning." I replied sleepily.

" You're always a ray of sunshine in the morning."

" I have history today"

"Good luck with that"

I walked over to my wall to unhook my backpack when I heard a crash behind me. I spun around to see Lucas on the floor. I felt a pain in my lower back as I realized he must have bumped into my dresser. My brother and I have this thing called empathy, but it is only between the two of us. We can feel when the other gets hurt. All of a sudden his head started to steam. My brother happened to have the ability to manipulate fire. Funnily enough, I could manipulate water. We have no idea how we have these powers, but we've always had them. Although I knew my parents wouldn't call us freaks or anything crazy, we hadn't told them. Then, I heard my mom call up to us.

"Sofia! Lucas! You are going to be late!"

I looked at Lucas and he got up, we charged down the stairs to see my dad, my sisters Ella and Carter, and my brother Logan sitting at the table. My mom was pouring drinks. We sat down and starting eating. As my mother put down the orange juice, she sniffed the air.

"Do you smell something burning?"

My dad looked up from his breakfast, sniffing the air. _Damn it Lucas! Your stupid hair!_ We looked at each other knowingly but shoved food into our mouths so we didn't have to answer. The phone rang and my mother went to answer it. _Saved by the bell!_ We ate silently until my mother came back with a worried expression.

"Finn… its Wanda."

My dad looked up from his breakfast. He quickly got up and my mom handed him the phone. He walked away into our living room. My mother looked at the clock.

"Oh… you two are going to be late! Go on, get going!"

Lucas and I walked to our bikes, mine was mint green/blue and my brothers was black and red. We rode off to Winter Park High for our boring day of school.


	3. Chapter 3- A Cry for Help

Finn's POV

"Finn… it's Wanda…"

I looked up at my wife. _Wanda?_ I hadn't spoken to Wanda in a few months. She rarely called. I quickly got up from my chair and took the phone from Amanda. She looked worried. I go into our living room, leaving my wife with our 5 children. I noticed my firstborn twins: Sofia and Lucas looking at each other. I knew Sofia liked to play detective and Lucas was her partner. I tried not to look perplexed as I left them to answer Wanda.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Finn? This is Wanda."

"Hi, Wanda. Is something wrong?

" I went to my father's apartment this morning to go to breakfast at Be Our Guest, but I can't find him. All I saw was cut-up photos of you, and the rest of your friends with your families. There was also a note…"

"Hold on, you're saying Wayne has been kidnapped? By who? The Overtakers are gone."

"I think they are back."

This sentence swam through my head. _The Overtakers- BACK?! This can't be happening…_

"What can I do?"

" Can you cross over? I can arrange new filming, but please- I need your help."

"Of course! The rest of us are coming over to my house tonight. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Finn"

"We will find him."

Sofia's POV

 _Thank god! It's finally lunch!_ I walked to the lunch line. The options: something that resembled mashed potatoes but was a yellow/green color and "macaroni and cheese" that was more like soggy noodles with nacho cheese poured on it. I chose the "macaroni" because it came with a bag of chips and the safest vegetable: cold carrots. I walked over to my brother Lucas who was, of course, reading another book. He has been obsessed recently with our powers. He's found all sorts of books on fire, water, and telepathy/empathy.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey. Did you know that there was this guy from the 19th century who gained fame from setting things on fire? Scientists dismissed it as a magic trick using phosphorus." He said.

"Of course I didn't know that." I replied.

"Know what?"

My best friend Alexander had slid into the seat next to me. Lucas shoved his book into his backpack.

"It's nothing."

Alex dismissed it. _I wish I could just tell him. But he'll think I'm crazy._ He let it go pretty easily.

"Are you excited for tonight?" He asked me.

"Who couldn't be excited about a movie night?" I replied

"Who is all coming?" he asked.

"Emma, Elijah, and his sisters." I said.

"This is going to be fun." Lucas jumped in.

All of a sudden a crumpled piece of paper hit Lucas in the back of the head. I felt it too. I looked up to see Noah Luowski snickering with his group of bullies. Lucas was starting to slightly steam. I grabbed his arm.

"Let it go." I said with a knowing look.

He turned back around.

"Hey, Whitless!" Noah shouted at Lucas. "Can't fight your battles? Too scared?"

He started to steam more heavily, to the point where people may start to get suspicious.

"Calm down, or you will get in trouble." It was a double-meaning warning. If Lucas got to mad, he would really start steaming and we could be exposed. Also, if he engaged Luowski, he would get in trouble with the school. We ignored him and the bell rang for our next class.

"See you!" I said to my brother and Alex. I walked off to my next class, giving Luowski a look as I headed to Geometry.


	4. Chapter 4- A Fight and Movie Night

_Author's Note: In this Chapter I list some movies that I don't own. I just wanted to give a disclaimer that I don't own the movies or anything, I just wanted to mention them. I also made this a longer chapter. With that out of the way, on with the Chapter! –kklover12_

Lucas' POV

I left my locker after the last bell rang. I walked outside to my bike and started to wait for my sister and Alex to get out of school. I read more of the book I had found at the library about pyrokinesis. I have always wondered why my sister and I had these powers; at first I had thought it was a twin thing, but it seems like all the wins I know don't have these abilities. I just have so many questions: Why are they there? Why do the abilities seem so opposite, I mean fire and water? Talk about as polar as it gets. I wanted to start researching as much as possible. Sofia and I have long since decided to keep our powers a secret. It has been hard. I tend to get mad quickly and Sofia has to remind me to calm down. Sometimes I wish we could just tell someone; but at least we have each other. Alex has come really close to figuring out a few times. When I get angry, I steam. When Sofia gets angry, you get a flood. But she tends not to get angry a lot. All of a sudden, I hear a person I don't want to.

"Whitless!"

Noah Luowski and his group of knuckleheads came up to where I was standing and snatched the book right out of my hands.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Pyrokinesis? Want to be a super hero?"

"Give it back, Luowski."

"No, I think I will keep it." He sneered back.

The next thing I know, Alex and Sofia are right there next to me.

"Lay off Luowski." Sofia said.

"Well, look who comes to the rescue: another Whitman and a Philby. You always stick together, don't you?"

"Always." Alex said.

"Alright poster-children! See you around."

Noah dropped the book on the ground and walked away, laughing and looking back at us. Sofia picked up my book and handed it back to me.

"He's a jerk." Alex said, watching Luowski and his friends retreating backs.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Come on, let's get going." Sofia said.

We pulled our bikes out and rode off into the streets of Orlando.

Sofia's POV

We rode our bikes to my front door. As we walked inside, we saw Alex's parents Willa and Dell (we call them Aunt Willa and Uncle Dell, even though they are technically not related to us), sitting with our parents and another woman who I didn't recognize. When we came in they all looked up at us.

"Hey, how was school?" my mom asked.

"It was fine." I replied.

"Sofia, Lucas, Alex: this is our friend Wanda." My dad said.

"Hi." We said.

"Amelia, Abraham, and Aria are in the yard, if you guys want to go downstairs and wait for Emma and Elijah." My mom said.

"Okay." I said.

We walked downstairs and collapsed on the couch.

"I hate Luowski." Alex said, out of nowhere. He was laying upside-down on one of our two reclining chairs, his brown eyes focused on a spot in the distance and his short ginger hair hanging down from his head.

Noah Luowski had been going to school with us since 6th Grade when we went to middle school. Alex had gone to a different school than us, although we had been friends since we were born. He finally went to the same school as us when we came to Winter Park in September. It's now almost Halloween and we seemed to have a hard time with Luowski lately. I mean, he was bad in middle school, but he just seemed to have upped the level of his insanity since the beginning of school. I'm not saying my brother, Alex and I aren't popular, we kind of are. I think Luowski is trying to take some of that away. I have no idea why, though. Luowski seems to make a big deal about our names. I think he just has something against our parents.

"Let's just forget it." Lucas said, sitting on the other end of the couch I was on.

"I wonder who that woman was upstairs." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Her name sounds so familiar…" Alex said, sitting up from the armchair.

"Wanda… yeah, I see what you mean." Lucas said.

At that moment, Elijah Maybeck, his dark-brown skin radiant as ever and Emma Webb, my cousin with her light blonde (almost white) hair pulled back into a ponytail, came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey!" Emma said, her usual happy self.

"Hey!" I said back to her.

"So what are we watching?" Eli said, always getting to the action.

"We have choices." Lucas said, having planned our weekly movie night a month in advance. "The Game Plan, Sleeping Beauty, and Jurassic Park."

"I think we should do Sleeping Beauty, it's a classic." Emma said.

"We watch the princess movies all of the time." Eli complained.

We literally have this conversation every single week. Last week we watched Wall-E. The last time we watched a Disney Princess movies was about a month and a half ago.

"We do not!" Emma shot back.

The can argue like crazy, but they still hang out with each other. I could see by the look Lucas gives me that he is just as exasperated as I am. Alexander is already on his phone researching something. He wasn't even paying attention. I knew that he wouldn't really care, he was extremely easy-going. I zoned back in to the argument at hand.

"Jurassic Park is scary." Emma said. "I promise you I will freak out."

I knew she would. Emma can get very jumpy; although she does push her limits frequently, trying to overcome it. I tried the compromise.

"Okay, we can watch the Game Plan: not scary, but still action packed. They accepted the offer and Lucas puts the DVD in.


	5. Chapter 5- A Discovery

Finn's POV

Now that everyone was here, it was time for Wanda to explain what had happened to Wayne.

"Your children are wonderful." She said, truly but awkwardly.

"Thank you. Can you tell us what happened, Wanda?" I said, wanting to find out what happened to him.

She nodded. "We had breakfast reservations at Be Our Guest for 9 am. I went to his apartment and knocked, but he didn't answer. I let myself in and found cut-up photos and files of you all." She said.

Charlene looked worried. Maybeck looked shocked. Willa and Philby both were in deep thought. I looked over at Amanda who was looking down, Jess was staring at Wanda. I knew there was something wrong immediately. Wayne didn't just go off and get lost. We had lost him once, I was not about to do it again.

"What do you want us to do?

Sofia's POV

I was using the movie as an excuse to think about who Wanda was.

"I'm thirsty. Do you guys want anything?" I asked.

"Lemonade would be great." Emma said, looking up.

"Okay." I replied. I got up and started climbing the stairs, but I stopped at the door, hearing the voices of my parents and their friends.

"I need you to find him. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't really worried." A woman's voice said from our kitchen. I didn't recognize it, so it must be that other woman, Wanda. _What on Earth could she need from them all?_

"But they can't be back." My "aunt" Charlene said. _Who?_

"They have come back before." My father pointed out. _Come back? Who's missing?_

"The Overtakers were destroyed in the final battle at Disneyland. And we didn't bring any of them back from 1955." My "uncle" Dell said. _1955? Overtakers? Disneyland?_

"That may be so, but my father is missing." Wanda said.

"So, you want us cross-over again? We would be 18 again." Aunt Willa said. _Crossover?_

"I can arrange for new filming." Wanda said.

"I think we should do it." My father said.

At this point, I needed to see their faces, to try to read their expressions. I thought this qualified as a time I needed to use my powers. I looked towards the sink and focused on the faucet. I thought about the sea and waves and then a burst of water came out of the faucet. The group of adults looked towards it and my dad and my uncle Terry got up. They hurried over to the sink and tried desperately to turn off the water. I took my opportunity. I opened the door and looked at my work on the sink.

"Oh!" I said, trying to act surprised. I wasn't much of an actress. Emma was pretty good at it, though. I've seen her turn on her charm, almost like Eli does, but never to hit on anyone, like he does. I rushed over and slowed down the water flow until it stopped. As I did this, I saw my mom look at her friends with a worried expression, but I knew it wasn't about my flood. I got the lemonade from the fridge, as well as some bags of chips to take down to my friends. I didn't know why, but I needed to let them in on this.  
************************************************************************

Back in my basement, I had just finished letting them in on what I overheard. When I told them about the sink flooding, Lucas looked at me knowingly.

"Why would they keep something from us?" Emma said.

"I believe it." Eli said. We all looked at him. "Think about it. None of us have ever been to Disney: world or land. Why? Our parents are such a huge part of it. Tell me you guys haven't researched everything can about the place. Every ride, every story?"

I saw by everyone's faces that they had done exactly that. Lucas and I had discussed Disney on multiple occasions, we were very interested, but our parents had never let us go. My mom and dad both worked for Disney, they were both Imagineers. Most of our parents were except Aunt Charlene, she owned a dance/gymnastics studio and although Uncle Terry was head of Animation at Disney, he still worked with his aunt in a pottery studio. Eli had not inherited his dad's art abilities; instead he got his mom's athleticism. He had gotten his dad's mistrust of authority.

"Okay, but who has gone missing? Who is Wanda's dad?" Alexander asked.

I was surprised he asked these questions towards us. He was usually the one who figured stuff out for us.

"I don't know." I said.

"The bigger question is: What did they do when they were 18? What is crossing-over?"

"That's two questions." Eli said; but I didn't think he was trying to be annoying.

"Let's find out." Lucas said. Then, he explained his plan.


	6. Chapter 6- Spy Time

Sofia's POV

A few hours after movie night had ended I stood around the corner from my parent's bedroom. I was listening to a conversation they were having about Wanda.

"Finn, I want to find him, just as much as you do but…" my mom hesitated. "It's hard to believe they are back."

"I know Amanda but, they have come back before. You know what Mattie said." _Who's Mattie?_

"I completely trust Mattie, but it was years ago. We were 18. That part of our lives is over."

"After everything we have been through, we should know by now, everything is possible."

My mom was silent for a few minutes.

"What are we going to tell the kids? Oliver never babysits them by himself, he is always with Jess. And this is very short notice. Tomorrow? I mean, I understand why but, where are we going to even look? If it is them, where would they take him? Why would they take him?"

"The more important question is: How do they know he is alive? Judge Doom killed him in Toontown."

I didn't think I could get any more confused. My parents were up to something not possible. I had to leave before they found me standing here. I walked over to my brother's room, directly next to mine. There used to be a connector, but when we turned 12, my mom said that we needed some privacy. I knocked quietly.

"Come in!" Lucas said from inside his room. I walked in and found him sitting in his chair by his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked standing behind him.

"Researching." He said simply.

I looked at his computer. He had several tabs open: "Disney Announces Models Auditions for New Hologram Hosts" "Kids Chosen for Disney DHI project" "DHIs Open at the Magic Kingdom" "DHIs are a Huge Success!" "Magic Kingdom puts on Best Firework Show Ever Seen for Private Party" "Lightning Strikes Cinderella Castle at DHI Day Celebration" "Witch and 2 Boys Seen Flying from Cinderella Castle after Lightning Strikes" "Strange Events in Animal Kingdom- DHIs involved" "Two girls seen helping 'Kingdom Keepers' at Animal Kingdom" "Kingdom Keepers Book Released" "Disney Villains attack Panama Canal 'Kingdom Keepers' Cruise" "Panic at Panama Canal Opening Ceremony!" "Odd Events at Disneyland".

"Why are you looking at this?" I asked.

"I think they are looking for Wayne Kresky." He said.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"He is the one who came up with the idea. The only thing is…" He hesitated. "He supposedly died in 2009."

I looked at him. I decided to tell him what I had overheard. When I finished, he said "Now I'm positive."

"How is that even possible?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "How are we possible?" he said to me. I looked at him. I knew he was right. I nodded.

"Same plan?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

The next day, all of my parents' friends' children came over to our house, because it was the biggest. My uncle Oliver, Emma's dad, was going to watch all 13 of us. We relied on the fact that Uncle Oliver would be too busy with Carter, Logan, Ella, Amelia, Abraham, Aria, Evelyn, and Mila to notice us leaving. After my parents left, we asked Uncle Oliver if we could go on a bike ride. He said yes, playing with Aria, Mila, and Carter. We left quickly. I grabbed my bike and put on my helmet quickly as Eli, with his silver bike, Emma, with her pink bike, Alexander with his orange bike, and Lucas with his red and black bike did the same. We split up, Alexander giving us walkie-talkies beforehand. We left in different directions looking for one or more of our parents' cars. Suddenly, Eli's voice came on the walkie's speaker.

"I've got them all on Waterlily Drive!"

"Heading your way!" I said, pedaling faster.

We all met up and followed our parents a little bit behind them. We arrived backstage at Disney's Hollywood Studios. We scattered behind a scenic area. There was a bench, two rather large oak trees, several thinner/smaller trees, lots of flowers, and a huge rose bush. Emma and Alex took the bush, Eli took the smaller of the two oak trees, and Lucas and I took the larger tree. Behind us was forest, so we didn't have to look back. We watched as our parents were shown into a large studio. Two security guards were stationed outside.

"Dang it!" I said.

"If we could get up to that window, we could see what was going on. But I don't see how we can…" Lucas was cut off abruptly by Eli.

"I know how to get us up there." He said. We looked at him incredulously. He was looking at the side of the building. I saw what he was looking at. There was a person on a ladder painting the side of the building. The ladder led all the way up to a part of the roof that led to a skylight.

"How do we get him down?" I asked.

"Leave it to me." Emma said. Before we could stop her, she walked briskly to the base of the ladder, avoiding the security guards who didn't seem to notice her. She got the attention of the painter, who politely came down the ladder to talk to her. She guided him towards another soundstage, talking to him. As he turned away from her, she beckoned towards us to get up the ladder.

"Come on!" I said, leading the boys to the ladder. We hurried to the ladder. Alex climbed first, then Eli, Lucas, and finally me. I looked towards Emma, who was hurrying back. She climbed the ladder.

"How did you…?" I asked.

"I told him I was looking for the nearest bathroom. When I apologized for bringing him down, he said it was time for his lunch break anyway. I circled back around and you guys were up here." She answered.

"Come on." Alex said, nervous.

We hurried over to the skylight. We positioned ourselves so we couldn't be seen. Thanks to one of the panels being opened, we had sound. Lucas and Alex both pulled out notebooks and pens. Two of a kind, well, almost. They took notes on what everyone was doing while Emma, Eli, and I listened. We watched as about a dozen people worked a green stage area. Then, our parents came out wearing green tights and leotard-like costumes. I listened as a man spoke.

"This is like déjà vu. Alright guys, ready?" he said.

"Of course, Joe." My mother said.

They had never mentioned a Joe to me, and by the look on Lucas' face, he hadn't either. Our parents posed and did athletic things while the team recorded it. They had a break about an hour in. They sat down on the side and we could hear them talking to the man named Joe.

"I wish this was under different circumstances." Joe said.

"Wayne isn't one to just disappear. Not without telling anybody." My dad said.

"I just hope it is by something else." Joe said.

"I think we all do." Aunt Charlene said.

"How possible is it that they would be back?" Uncle Terry said.

"They have been gone a long time." Aunt Willa said.

"But they have resurrected Maleficent before." Uncle Dell said

I looked at my friends. _Did he just say Maleficent? The fairy from Sleeping Beauty?_ They seemed just as confused as I was.

"True." Joe said.

"When will we cross-over?" Uncle Terry said.

"Tonight." Joe said. "We can have you online."

"I think we should just scout tonight. Hopefully, somebody may know something." My dad said.

The rest of the adults nodded.

Then, out of nowhere, my dad looked up. We all ducked. We waited.

Finally, I said, "We should go before Uncle Oliver figures out how long we've been gone."


	7. Chapter 7- Up and Running

Sofia's POV

Back at home, Eli, Emma, Lucas, Alex, and I were in my basement. We had gotten home without a hitch. Uncle Oliver had been too preoccupied with our siblings to notice how long we had been gone. We sat together in silence for a few minutes, just thinking. Finally, Emma broke the silence.

"What are our parents into?" she asked, staring at a spot on the wall.

"Something bad." Eli said.

"Agreed." Lucas said.

"Something big is going on here." Alex said.

"We need to do something." I said.

"Why did they talk about Maleficent as if she's real?" Emma asked, zoning back into her surroundings.

"Maleficent was one of the Disney Villains mentioned most as an enemy of the 'Kingdom Keepers'." Lucas said. "The rumors are that dad fought her when he was 14."

"But, those are just rumors." Emma said.

Somehow, I knew that the rumors were true. It was hard to believe, but in that moment, as I looked around at my friends, I knew we all believed that our parents had done something incredible.

"They said something about crossing-over and looking around." I said.

Alex looked deep in thought. He finally spoke,

"I think we should figure it out. Our parents are keeping something big from us."

Alex rarely spoke his opinion. He must have felt very passionately, because he was usually so easy-going. I knew we needed to do this.

"Let's do it." I said.

Our parents got home around 4 in the afternoon. I looked at them differently, but I guess they didn't notice. My parents never lied to me. My dad was horrible at it. I couldn't believe they kept all this from us. I didn't know what, but I knew they were keeping something big from me, and I didn't like it. I hated what I was about to do, but it was important to figure out what they were up to. My friends and I got along well, but we don't agree on a lot. This time, we do.

At around 10 pm, I got into bed, wearing a pajama top but regular jeans and my shoes. My mom came in to check on me, as usual. She didn't notice a thing. When she left, I quickly changed my shirt and met Lucas outside. Our parents had installed fire ladders in case of emergencies. I hated using it, but this needed to be done. We rode our bikes to a park, where we met Emma, Eli, and Alex, having done the same thing. We rode our bikes to the same soundstage we had been to hours earlier. The plan was to repeat the procedure our parents had done. We didn't know what it was for, but we figured we could at least have some leverage in finding out whatever our parents are doing.

We arrived at the soundstage expecting security everywhere. When we got there, however, we saw no security guards or anything. Alex spotted a sign; he read it aloud.

"This soundstage is the place where the DHIs where originally modeled. It is no longer used as a commemoration for the hard work the Keepers have done for the Kingdom."

"Hard work?" Emma asked, as perplexed as the rest of us.

"Come on," I said. "Let's get started."

We walked into the huge soundstage. Lucas and Alex set up the computers based on their notes that they took when we were scoping it out. Lucas left Alex to do his work on the computer, so he could put on his green tights and leotard. The plan was for Lucas, Emma, Eli, and I to do the procedure first, while Alex did the technical stuff. Then, Alex would do the green screen work, while Lucas did the technical side. The whole thing took us 4 hours. Alex uploaded his data to a flash drive for him to put on at home. By the time we got home, it was 4 o'clock in the morning. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

The next morning, I had school. I had to wake up at 7am, which is technically "sleeping in" on a school day. I was running on 3 hours of sleep, and I was not happy, nor was I ever, in any way, a morning person. My brother looked like he had gotten run over by a truck. We went to school and I barely made it to lunch. Alex was on his laptop with Lucas over his shoulder. I got pizza, the only lunch that resembled what it was supposed to, and sat down with them.

"I'm going to die." I said, as I put my head down on the table.

"You need to eat." Lucas said, turning towards me.

I looked up at him exasperated. I was skinny, but I eat a lot. I had absolutely no problems with eating, but Lucas always wanted me to eat. He was big on health and safety. He is my walking traffic cone. I took a bite of my pizza. I looked up at the right moment. Noah Luowski and his group of dim-wits were marching right towards us.

"Head's up." I said. Lucas and Alex looked up just as they arrived.

"Hey, Whitless! Do you realize how dumb you look?" Noah said, staring at my brother.

"What do you want, Noah?" I asked.

"To know why you three look like you just rolled out of bed and into mud." Luowski said.

"Really? I thought that was the look you were going for." I said. Some of Luowski's group started silently snickering behind Noah's back.

"This time, Whitman, I'll leave you alone. But next time, you better run." He said.

"I could outrun you any day." I said.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut." He snarled at me.

"And you should learn to put on deodorant." At that point, one of Luowski's goons pulled him back and they slinked off.

"Sofia…" Lucas asked. I looked over at him. He and Alex were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are going to end up in a locker." Alex said.

"Oh, please. He won't touch me." I said. Lucas looked worried.

"Hey," I said to him. "I'll be fine."

He nodded, but I could see the tension and worry in his eyes. Alex went back to typing. Five minutes until the end of lunch, Alex finally looked up from his computer.

"Done." He announced to us.

"We're on the system?" I asked.

"Yep. Now we can see what happens." He said.


	8. Chapter 8- Crossover and Peter Pan

Sofia's POV

I went home after school with Lucas, but we stopped at the Frozen Marble to grab ice cream, so we were later than usual. My mom had dinner ready when we got home. We sat down with my parents, my other brother, Logan, and my sisters Ella and Carter. Ella was very excited about a school project, while Logan was happy about getting a 97% on a test. Carter is very quiet, so she didn't say much. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation, though. I was busy searching my parents' faces for some indication of what they are doing. My mom looked genuinely interested in my siblings' conversations. My dad, however, looked tired and worried. I had never seen him like that before. He always was happy and optimistic. Now he seemed trapped in his own thoughts.

After dinner, I went up to my room and fell asleep almost immediately. After staying up all last night, it was easy. I just slipped into the world of dreams. All of a sudden, I was lying on cement. I sit up and see Cinderella Castle, in all its glory. I stand up and see that I'm in the Hub, just in front of the castle. I had never been here, but I knew exactly where I was.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shape move in the shadows. Suddenly, a boy dressed in green tights with green shorts over them as well as a loose green shirt and a small olive hat with a red feather. He looked to be about 12 years old. He made a dive for something on the ground. I backed away quickly. He caught a large dark something on the ground.

"I got you!" he said, triumphantly.

I looked at him. He looked familiar. He looked up at me, as if seeing me for the first time.

"Hi!" he said in a friendly way. He stood up holding the object he had caught just moments before. He looked at me intrigued.

"Are you a Kingdom Keeper?" he asked. I was shocked. Lucas had mentioned the name as portraying to the rumors of my parents.

"Um… Do you know them?" I asked. If he knew what my parents were up to, he could help us.

"Not personally. Is that a no, then?" he asked.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"You're not a Kingdom Keeper. A hologram?" he said, staring at me. I looked down at myself. I was… glowing. I must of have looked stunned because the boy then said, "You didn't know?"

I looked at him, why was he here? The park was closed.

"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly aware that I didn't know his name.

"I'm Peter, of course. Peter Pan." He said.

 _Oh my gosh._ That was all I could think. Were all of the rumors true? Is this the Peter Pan, from the movie? Before I could ask him, I saw a bright figure lying on the ground. I recognized it.

"Alex!" I yelled as I ran over to him. He seemed to be asleep. "Alex?" I said. He opened his eyes. He was wearing a tee shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Sofia?" he asked, still lying on the ground.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why are you in my dream?" he asked. I looked at him, he was serious.

"Alex, I don't think this a dream." I said.

"I hope not!" said a voice from behind me. Peter was watching us, having come over behind me. Alex sat up and saw the castle. His eyes went wide and he looked back at me.

"It's true?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. To be honest, I wasn't sure. Here we were in the heart of the Magic Kingdom, a park our parents had never taken us to, but we could see it so vividly. To add to the sight, we were in the company of a young boy who happened to be a fictional character, or was supposed to be. Alex stood up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess I haven't been too polite. Wendy will chew me out for it later. I'm Peter Pan." Peter said.

Alex stared at him; he looked back to me. Before I could say a word, I saw another figure down Main Street. I bolted towards it to see my cousin Emma, in her pajamas like Alex and I. She seemed to realize something was up and sat bolt upright. I arrived at her with Alex right behind me.

"Sofia? Alex?" she asked. I could see she was disoriented and she hated it. Emma was always on top of everything; she never missed an assignment, never had detention. It was killing her not to know exactly what was going on.

"You alright?" Alex asked. He seemed worried.

"Where are we?" she asked, before spotting the castle. Her eyes went wide. "But…" she looked at me for answers.

There was a commotion behind me. I turned around to see what happened, while Alex helped Emma up. Lucas and Eli were sitting up about 20 ft from each other. Peter was barely holding on to whatever he had caught earlier.

I needed a minute to think, but there was no time. My friends needed me. I looked at all of us. We had been best friends since we were born. Alex had been our guide to homework, our best human thesaurus. We had had long nights together with him helping me and Lucas study. He usually didn't excel in anything athletic, but he was a great archer. Sometimes, his mom and he would go shoot arrows at targets for hours. Eli was one of the most athletic people I knew. Gym was one of the only classes he had an A in. The others were ones everyone got an A in. He wasn't the smartest person I knew, but he wasn't lazy. He turned his assignments in, unless he genuinely forgot, but he didn't ace anything. His ego was about as big as Texas. Girls loved him. He was one who knew the rules to any sport you could think of. Emma was my best girl friend. We could talk about stuff that I really couldn't do with the boys. She was a great artist. Some of her work, in my opinion, was way better than anything I've seen from those artists you learn in school: Van Gogh, Da Vinci, and Michelangelo. She was one of those people, who could go to an arts school but she wouldn't leave Orlando. She was a great actress. She could go up to anyone and make friends with them. She got the lead in every school play. She could also sing pretty well and could learn a full dance routine in an hour. Her memory was exceptional. Then there was my brother Lucas. He was always with me. He's my go-to person for anything Disney. He could pick up on things when we first watched the movies that I couldn't after watching them 50 times. He was one of those people who kept up with new movies, attractions, and projects. When we were little, about 9 or 10, he used to plan a trip to Disney that would never happen. We never understood why our parents had never let us go. Now we had a chance to understand.

We gathered together by the Partners statue. We had problems; big problems. We had no idea what we were about to get into.


	9. Chapter 9- Explanations and Problems

Sofia's POV

We were all astonished by what we had done. Here we were in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom right in front of Cinderella's Castle. Lucas looked so happy I thought he might start jumping and running to all the different attractions; but he held his composure. Eli looked mesmerized by how enormous it was. Emma couldn't take her eyes off the castle, she had probably read all about the artistry of it. Alex was looking at Peter in astonishment. After we had convinced ourselves it wasn't a dream, we stood in silence, thinking. I broke the silence.

"So, are there other characters like you?" I asked Peter. He had subdued the item he had caught earlier, which he had told us was his shadow.

"Oh, yeah. There are quite a lot of us. Wendy and the Lost Boys are back at my attraction. Prince Charming and Cinderella, but she prefers just Ella, stay backstage in their castle. It's mainly like that: we stay in our attractions. We talk sometimes, we're all friendly. If you want a good laugh, head to the Laugh Floor, Mike and Sully are great comedians. They host their show every night. I like going there." He smiled, as if remembering good times. Lucas spoke up, looking worried.

"If the good characters come alive, do the villains as well?" he asked.

Emma, Eli, and Alex zoned back into our conversation. We all watched Peter, waiting for an answer. Peter looked uncomfortable. He took a shaky breath and started a story.

"Quite a few years ago, a group of villains started gathering. Before then, they had been there, but never had been united. They called themselves the Overtakers. They started causing problems: stealing, changing parade routes, a cast member playing Mickey was caught on fire by the dragon over at Fantasmic! The Imagineers decided they needed to do something. An old guy, Imagineer, named Wayne Kresky found an answer. He developed the idea of hologram hosts. 5 kids were modeled for the program. At night, the kids showed up at this very park. They could see us, something no one had been able to do at that time. They solved this riddle, The Stonecutter's Quill. The Imagineers had been trying to solve this since it was given to Wayne by Walt. They found the pen. It's crazy powerful. We can't touch it though. The leader of the kids, Finn Whitman…" he cut himself off as all 5 of us gasped. Alex, Emma, and Eli looked at Lucas and I. I looked at them, then at my brother. He was staring at Peter; I could practically see his brain whirring. 

"What? Weren't you guys sent by them? They have to be, like, in their late 30s now. They all work here. Well, Charlene Turner is technically a 'consultant' but she is so high up, she is practically an Imagineer." At the mention of his mom, Eli looked more confused then I'd ever seen him. He had always projected himself as one of the most confident people I had ever met. Now, he looked like he doubted everything he knew. I could see in all of my other friends' faces they were doing the same thing.

"Oh, look! There is Finn now!" Peter said.

I turned quickly and saw my dad lying on the ground. I knew if my dad saw us, we would be in a lot of trouble. He seemed to be sleeping for a moment.

"Peter, is there any way we could go to the comedy club?" I asked. He looked confused, but he led us into Tomorrowland quickly. We walked into the Monster's Inc. Laugh Floor's backstage entrance. We walked straight into a large room with a stage, scattered tables and chairs, and a bar. As soon as we entered, the room went silent. I looked around and saw characters that I recognized from movies I had seen all my life. Mike Wazowski was on stage, Sully was standing off to the side talking to Celia Mae, Mike's girlfriend. Winnie the Pooh and Piglet were sitting together at a table close to the front. Alice was sitting with Megara and Lilo was sitting with her older sister Nani. The bartender was The Abominable Snowman. He had been serving a yellow snow cone to Phil from Hercules. They all were staring at us. Peter tried to break the silence.

"Hey guys! This is… um, what are your names again?" he asked as he looked at us. My friends seemed frozen in shock. I realized they weren't going to speak up.

"I'm Sofia. This is Lucas, my brother, Emma, my cousin, and Alex and Eli are our friends." I said to the silence. The characters seemed shocked. I looked towards Peter. He shrugged.

"Alright guys, quit the staring. They are just kids." He flew over to a long empty table and lowered himself into a chair. With that, the other characters seemed to snap out of their trance. They continued the show as Peter told us the rest of our parent's story. When he had finished, I couldn't believe what he had said. Our parents were considered heroes among the characters. My mom and Aunt Jess had helped somehow, convincing my dad and his friends to have them become DHIs. Peter seemed not to know why. He didn't know a lot of details. I felt like his story had a lot of chunks missing. He told us how our parents had solved a fable, how they had run around Animal Kingdom defeating animals and how Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty helped Chernabog from Fantasia escape his confinement in the Yeti. Then, he had heard stories about them helping the Kingdom in other ways, but he was unsure about why or what they did. Ariel helped them on multiple occasions. Then, a lot of the Overtakers went on a cruise with the 'Children of Light', as Peter called them sometimes, and they had killed Maleficent and trapped Chernabog and some other villains down somewhere along the cruise. Then, they had broken out and gotten to Disneyland in California. There was a huge battle, and Wayne Kresky had died. The good guys won and all was fine for a few years. Then, all of a sudden, there was a series of attacks with superhuman kids called Fairlies. When Peter had told us this, Lucas and I caught each other's eye. We were both thinking the same thing: _Are we fairlies?_

Our parents were nowhere to be found. Peter then told us how an Imagineer named Brad had crossed over and helped organize the good characters in Disneyland with the help of a fairlie named Mattie. _Mattie?_ My parents had mentioned her. A lot of other stuff happened that Peter just couldn't remember. He hadn't been there. The good characters won, the Overtakers were gone for good, and somehow our parents came back with the old guy Wayne, who was supposed to be dead, and another boy, who was also supposed to be dead. We were now just as confused as Peter. We still hadn't told Peter who we were. I think he was curious, but he didn't ask. My mom and dad had been lying to Lucas and I forever. I had seen him for myself.

"Just a few days ago, Wayne Kresky went missing. The Keepers have come again. They are looking for him. They haven't crossed over in at least 15 years. But, they are looking for Wayne. Why are you all here?" he asked. He expected an answer I wasn't sure I should give. My friends looked dumbfounded.

"Look," I said, "You can't tell the, um, Keepers that we are here. Can we trust you?"

Peter looked intrigued. He nodded. I looked around at the characters and Mike on stage. This was crazy. But I was seeing it, and I believed everything I saw because, well, if my brother and I had powers it couldn't get much weirder or so I thought before tonight. My friends had no idea of our powers, so I could see why they might think it is crazy. But right now we have bigger problems, and two big questions kept swirling in my mind: 'Where are my parents now?' and 'How do we get home?'.

"Do you know where they might be?" I asked.

Peter nodded and led us towards the door.

3rd Person POV

In a room under the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, a green fairy, a woman in a high collar, and a woman wearing polka dots and smoking sat waiting for their report. A pirate came in with a satyr who looked nervous. The pirate threw the satyr, half man, half goat, on the floor. It looked up at the three women, terrified.

"What's this?" the woman in the collar asked: the Evil Queen.

"The satyr has seen something very interesting." The pirate replied.

"Well?" she said, looking at the satyr.

"There were 5 children, my lady." The satyr, Phil, stumbled.

"5 children?" the woman smoking said: Cruella De Vil.

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

"What did they look like?" she asked.

"Two girls and three boys, around 14 years old. One girl spoke up. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark tan skin. She said her name was Sofia. She introduced a boy with lighter skin, brown hair, and brown eyes as her brother Lucas. She said the other girl was her cousin Emma. She had almost white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The other two were their friends Eli and Alex. Eli had almost black hair, brown skin, and brown eyes; Alex had white skin, red hair, and green eyes. They came in the Laugh Floor with Peter Pan." Phil stuttered.

The women observed him. He was sweating under the pressure of saying this.

"They were holograms?" the green fairy: Maleficent asked.

"I believe so ma'am." Phil replied.

"Interesting." She replied. "They weren't with anyone else?"

"No one except Pan." He said.

"Have you seen the Keepers?" she asked him.

"Not tonight."

"So they may be here alone." She said, more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"Thank you, satyr. You may go." She said.

Phil and the pirate left.

"What do you think?" the Evil Queen asked, addressing Maleficent.

"I think…" she said, a smile creeping onto her face. "The Keepers have sent their children into the field."

She got up and went over to a cork board, hastily put up. It showed pieces of photos of 5 children, matching the descriptions of the kids the satyr had seen.

"And now…" she said to the women, "We have names."

The evil fairy picked up a piece of paper, wrote Sofia on it, and put it on the cork board under the child's picture.


	10. Chapter 10- New Contacts

Sofia's POV

After we left the Laugh Floor, Peter led us back onto Main Street, USA. We waited in some bushes until our parents came out from the castle. I had no idea what they were doing there, but I wanted to know. But now was not the time. Our parents looked extremely dejected. I had never seen them like that. I was surprised to see my mom and Aunt Jess joining them. I wondered how they had been turned into DHIs. I mean, we did it without knowing but they weren't supposed to be modeled.

My dad reached into a bush in the Hub and pulled out a small fob. It looked like a garage door-opener. He held it over the bushes he had taken it out of. Then he pushed it and my parents were gone. I looked to Lucas. He was still staring at the spot they had vanished.

"We should go." I said, standing up. My friends followed and I turned towards Peter.

"Thank you." I said to him. He grinned reassuringly. He had explained so much of my parents' story that I couldn't help but like him. He was quite like his character in the movie, but he seemed to understand more than his counterpart. He had helped us a lot.

I led my friends over to the bush. I found the fob, and held it over the bush like my father had done. I looked at my friends and Peter watching us from a few feet away. Alex nodded encouragingly. With that, I pushed the button.

3rd Person POV

In the room under "Pirates", the three Overtakers were sitting in the thrones their followers had made for them. The cork board now held the five cut-out photos of the original Keepers' eldest children. Maleficent had taken special interest in Sofia and Lucas, Finn Whitman's children and Jessica's, Jezebel to her, child: Emma. She had been given two weeks until she would become bone again. She had been allowed to come back to the park to find a fairlie and use their blood to restore her to her full life form. Being that Amanda Lockhart was the mother of the twins and Jess was the mother of Emma, Maleficent figured that one of the children was the one to give her life again. Her powers had dimmed due to not being fully alive. Now she was waiting for the spies to return from scouting the children. They were not to attack yet under her direct orders.

A pair of pirates entered the room. They stood waiting for their masters to call them. The Evil Queen nodded them forward. They stood in front of the women, obviously anxious.

"Well?" The Evil Queen asked.

"We saw them leave the Laugh Floor." One pirate stuttered.

"They left with Pan and hid behind some bushes on Main Street." The other said. "They waited until the Keepers came out of the castle and left before they followed."

"Interesting." Maleficent said to the Queen.

"Very. You may go." She said to the pirates. They left. She turned to Maleficent.

"They did not meet up with their parents." She stated.

"Indeed." Maleficent said. "They were said to be in their pajamas. Perhaps their parents don't know they are here. But, how could they not?"

"I don't know." The Queen replied. "I think it is time for the spies to invade the children's schools."

"Yes! Children against children, it worked last time. We must tell them to focus on Finn Whitman and Jezebel's children: the two girls and the boy."

"I can arrange that." Cruella said.

"If these children don't know everything their parents have done," Maleficent said looking at the cork board, "then they will not see this coming."

Sofia's POV

I awoke at 2 in the morning. At first, I thought I had dreamed it. But, my senses quickly told me it wasn't. My feet felt rough from walking on the asphalt. I got up and crept out of my room. I crept down the hall in the opposite direction of my parents' room. I softly knocked on my brother's door. He opened it immediately and by the look on his face, I knew he had experienced it as well.

We sat down on his bed and talked for what seemed like hours but it was really only about 20 minutes. We came to the same conclusion: we were in deep trouble. We had to find out what our parent's were up to. And I had a sneaking suspicion that my life was going to get a lot weirder.

The next day at lunch, I practically ran to the cafeteria. It seemed that Alex and Lucas had done the same. We arrived at the lunch line at the same time. We ordered the same thing: a sandwich that was doused in mayonnaise. I hated mayo, but the sides it came with were better than nothing. We sat down in our usual spot. I looked at Alex; he looked like his brain was still whirring from last night. He spoke first.

"We are in big trouble." He said simply.

"We were modeled to be DHIs. That's what our parents were doing in that soundstage. We followed in their footsteps. I think we just crossed over." Lucas said. I agreed. That had to be what my aunt Willa had meant by the term she used.

"If they are looking for Wayne Kresky, than he didn't just leave. He sounds old. Do you think the Overtakers took him?" I asked.

Lucas and Alex looked nervous. I knew none of us would doubt Peter. I mean he was Peter Pan! He had no reason to lie. After a few seconds of silence, Lucas said:

"I think that he is in trouble. Our parents are trying to help him. I'm not saying we should tell them, but we need to help try to find him."

At that moment, Noah Luowski and his group of bullies showed up.

"Look here, fellas!" he said, "I didn't think you could get any stupider looking!"

He slapped Lucas on his left shoulder and Alex on his right; he held them down. I felt his slap. It was surprisingly hard; harder than I thought Luowski could muster. Sure he was strong, but this seemed abnormal. I glared at Luowski.

"What do you want, Noah?" I said gritting my teeth and trying not to react to the pain in my left shoulder where Noah's hand was digging in Lucas' shoulder.

"Just to deliver a warning." He said.

I looked at him strangely. There was something up about him today but she couldn't think of what besides the strength. Then, I looked in his eyes. They were supposed to be blue, but they were now a vivid green. I shot the only comeback to that I could think of.

"What? That you would kill us by making yourself more ugly by those stupid contacts?"

He actually smiled. Today he seemed more confident. I usually got us out of situations by making him mad. I knew that time was running out when I saw Lucas turning red. Soon, he would start burning up and with Luowski's hand still on his shoulder; I knew he would feel Lucas' heat. He would give himself away. I had to get his hand off my brother's shoulder.

"You have gotten yourselves into things that don't concern you." He said. "Watch yourself, Sofia, and your friends too."

He let go of their shoulders and I felt the pressure leave mine. He walked away towards his table. Lucas looked towards me gratefully. I saw the redness leave his face. He can't feel it until it's too late. I didn't blame him. If I wasn't careful, I could make a water geyser or, if I was really mad, the school's whole plumbing system would burst. As soon as he turned around, I rubbed my shoulder. Alex looked at me curiously but seemed to let it go almost immediately. His curiosity was replaced with worry.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, staring at Luowski's back. One of his goons was staring at me and I looked away.

"He never just leaves. His confidence was over the top." I said. I looked at my brother. He got the message.

"He was holding on with a lot of strength. More than I thought was possible." Lucas said this out loud. Alex didn't know about the empathy thing, so I couldn't just say he was holding your shoulder very hard and it hurt.

"What did you mean about contacts?" Alex asked.

"His eyes used to be blue, right? Well, now they're green. Like a weird vivid green." I told them.

"Whatever." Alex said, "He's just a big bully, he has no idea…"

He looked up as if just realizing what he said. I wondered aloud what we were all thinking.

"You think he's with the Overtakers?"

"I don't know. I mean, how can he be? It's not like we were spotted. Were we?"

I honestly didn't know. I doubted Peter was an Overtaker, but that doesn't mean we weren't seen. I saw the same fear etched on their faces.

"We've gotten in way over our heads on this one."


	11. Chapter 11- Overtakers and Royalty

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone for viewing this story. As of July 13_ _th_ _, this story has 138 views! I never thought it would even get 10 views much less over 100. As this is my first story, I wanted to thank all of the people who viewed. I don't want to be one of those people who just wants reviews but I would seriously appreciate it if you told me your opinion on the story. I just want this to be interesting for everyone and for myself not to get writer's block. This chapter should be a little more interesting than the last, I hope you enjoy!_

Sofia's POV

That night I dressed for action. I wore my running shoes, black jeans, and a black tee shirt with my sweat-jacket. It felt awkward going to bed in my shoes, but I knew it was necessary if I wanted to be running and walking around a theme park. We planned to meet in front of Be Our Guest, because it was out of the way of the Castle.

I fell asleep and after what felt like seconds, I woke up in front of the castle. I saw Emma a few feet away from me, just getting up. I stood up and joined her as we walked to Belle and the Beast's castle. She wore similar clothing to her; Emma's hair was in a French braid while mine was in a ponytail. We decided to go around Tomorrowland instead of straight through the castle. We were careful as we walked as close to right side attractions as we could, staying in the shadows. Then just as we reached the Mad Tea Party, I felt a cold feeling overwhelm me. By the look on Emma's face, she felt it too. Then, a figure stepped directly in our path. I recognized her instantly. Emma and I stopped immediately.

"Hello, girls." She said smiling at us.

"You're…" I sputtered, "Lady Tremaine."

She looked almost pleased that I had recognized her. A smile twisted her lips. She wore her signature red and maroon dress with the green gem in the middle. Her hair was in the same up-do as seen in the movie Cinderella. If possible, she seemed even more intimidating than in the movie. I looked at Emma, who was frozen in fear.

"What do you want?" I asked her, trying to sound more confident than I was. On the inside, I was freaking out. If she had found Emma and I, what happened to the boys? Lucas could resort to measures that would be dangerous for all involved. He might set this whole place on fire without meaning to! I don't think I could put it out.

"I want the one with the magic." She said, her composure never slipping.

I looked at Emma again. She wore the same expression I had: confusion. I knew we had to get to the boys fast. I needed a plan. Lucas always had the plans; I just picked out the loopholes. I knew the best people for each job. But he wasn't here, I needed to focus. I couldn't show my powers, that would be a death sentence, not to mention Emma would think I'm a freak. I decided to talk.

"Magic?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, girl! We know one of you three have it. Give it up!" she said, her expression changing to one of annoyance.

"Three?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You two and the boy. The other two are worthless."

"No offense, ma'am, but we don't know what you're talking about." I said, as politely as I could muster.

"Keepers." She mumbled, "Always playing dumb."

She advanced towards us, we stepped back every time she stepped forward. All of a sudden, a white horse with a man on the back galloped up to them, skidding to a stop in between us and Lady Tremaine.

"Lady Tremaine." The man said from the horse. He had on a crème old-fashioned top with gold colored epaulettes and red and gold pants. His hair was so dark brown that it was nearly black and it was styled so that it wasn't frizzy or gelled. He had an era of importance about him that made Lady Tremaine back away from the horse.

"You are not welcome here." He said to her. She sneered at him.

"You will soon find, Charming, that you helping these children will not work in your favor. You don't even know who they are." She said, before walking away.

The man, Charming, turned his horse to us.

"Hop on." He said to me and Emma. "Your friends are waiting for you at Belle and Adam's castle."

I looked at my best friend, Emma. She looked at me.

"Um…" I said to him, "Who exactly are you?"

He laughed. "I'm Prince Charming, I live in the castle with my wife Ella. And you are?"

"No offense, your highness, but I think we should see our friends first."

He nodded as if expecting this. He held out his hand to Emma, who took it and slid onto the horse. She helped me get up as well. Soon, we were racing off to Be Our Guest Restaurant.

As we arrived, I saw lights on in the castle. Prince Charming stopped his horse and helped Emma and I off. He left the horse there; as if he wasn't worried it would run away. He led us into the restaurant and we saw the boys sitting with a woman and another man. They glanced up as we entered.

"Sofia, Emma!" Lucas said as he got up and hugged me.

"What happened to you?" I asked him as we sat down next to each other.

"We were ambushed as we headed over. We figured you guys would meet us." He said.

"You okay, Emma?" Eli asked.

I looked over at her. She was staring off into the 'window' inside the restaurant. She looked around at the mention of her name. Her eyes were glassy, but she quickly blinked it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Don't worry about her." said Prince Charming, who had just turned back towards us, "She's just a washed up old lady."

Alex looked up from studying the room. His attention span was horrible. He only paid attention when it interested him. Mostly, that was math, biology, technology, anything school related. He connected the dots quicker than Lucas or Eli.

"You were ambushed too?" he asked.

They all looked to me so I told the story: from crossing over to Lady Tremaine. When I had finished, they looked astonished but not surprised. Lucas told me how they nearly got cornered by Charles Muntz and Alpha from Up. They narrowly escaped, came here, and met Prince Charming who was talking to Prince Adam. I realized that was the other man, so that made the woman Belle. This was just totally unbelievable to me, but I realized that I was a hologram and I shouldn't be possible right now.

"Did they say what they wanted?" he asked.

"Something about me, Sofia and one of you guys having some sort of 'magic'. She didn't know which one of us had it though." Emma said, now back in her element, with a team.

"Muntz said the same thing to Lucas." Eli said. Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, what do you three have in common?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, we're all related?" Emma said.

"Great! So maybe it's not you, maybe it's your parents!" Alex said.

A silence filled the room. Prince Adam spoke what he, Prince Charming, and Belle were thinking: "Who are your parents?"

Suddenly, they heard a distant knock. Lumiere and Cogsworth come into the room.

"Sir, the Keepers are here to see you." Cogsworth said.

"Of course, invite them in." Prince Adam said.

I looked frantically towards my friends. The shared my scared expression. If they found us, we would be in big trouble.

"We really must be going." I said standing up.

"Are you sure? You've only just arrived." Belle said.

"Um, we have to get to bed. You know, school is in the morning and it's almost 1 o'clock…" Lucas said.

Belle nodded. "Yes, of course. Maybe the Keepers can help you; they are children of light also. Well, they aren't really children anymore."

"We really have to leave; do you have a back exit? We really don't want to meet any other unfriendly, um… people, tonight." Emma said, jumping into action.

"Lumiere!" Belle called. He came up to her. "Can you show them the cast member entrance?"

"Yes, of course, Belle. Follow me!" He said to us. We followed him to a backstage cast member's only entrance that led to behind the castle. There were multiple exits but I closed the door behind us and we listened intently. We weren't that far away from the room where Belle, Prince Charming, and Prince Adam sat. I heard a door opening from inside of the massive dining room.

"Finn, how good to see you!" Belle said.

I looked at my brother who looked right back at me.

"Belle, Adam, Charming we need to ask you if you've seen Wayne. Wanda's really getting worried." I heard my dad's voice say.

"Finn, you don't always need to cut to the chase. How are you guys? How's Maurice?" I heard Aunt Willa say.

"Oh he's fine." Belle said.

"And as for Wayne, we haven't seen him in two weeks. He doesn't come out a lot, you know." Prince Adam said.

"But…" Belle said.

"What?" Aunt Jess said.

"There have been a lot of Overtaker activities recently. And they are getting more dangerous." Belle said.

"How so?" Uncle Dell asked.

"Well, just tonight, we had to save a couple of kids from a few of them tonight."

I froze. We hadn't told them who we were. They knew our names, but they didn't realize who we were related to. I looked over to my friends who were standing just as petrified as I was. Before I could say anything, I heard my uncle Terry start speaking.

"What kids?" he said.

"You don't know them? They were holograms like you." Prince Adam said.

"Do you know what their names are?"

I snapped out of it first.

"Guys, come on!" I said. Directly after I said that, I heard, "Three boys and two girls: Lucas, Sofia, Emma, Eli, and Alex. They had nearly been cornered by a couple of Overtakers. We got them out." Prince Charming said.

I started moving. Alex helped me snap Lucas, Eli, and Emma out of their trance on the door. We started running through Fantasyland towards Adventureland to get to the Hub. Then, Eli and Lucas, in the lead, stopped dead. Emma and I nearly ran into them. Lucas tried to keep me behind him but I pushed him out of the way.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up." An icy voice said.


	12. Chapter 12- Caught

Finn's POV

As soon as I heard my kids names I stood up. Amanda just looked at me. Jess stared Prince Charming if she'd heard wrong. Charlene and Willa looked at each other. Philby was obviously shocked, but working on a plan or something inside his head. Maybeck looked shocked at first, but he joined me in standing up, he looked mad. Philby spoke first.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, why?" Belle asked in response.

"How long ago was this?" Willa asked.

"Just a few minutes before you guys came." Prince Adam said.

"How could they have?" Maybeck asked. He was trying so hard to keep his composure, and was failing.

"Terry, you need to calm down." Charlene said.

"They aren't programmed." Philby said.

"You do know them?" Prince Charming asked.

"Yes. They are our kids." I said after a short silence.

"How do the OTs even know about them?" Charlene asked.

"Wanda said she found cut-up photos of us in Wayne's apartment, right?" Willa asked. I nodded.

"They took their photos. They cut them out. But how did they crossover?" Philby asked.

"Why don't you ask Alex? If any of them did it it's him or Lucas." Maybeck snapped at him.

"Wait? You said they were cornered by OTs?" Willa asked Prince Charming.

"Oh, no!" Amanda said as he nodded. We all got up and rushed outside.

I split us up into three groups. Charlene, Maybeck, Prince Charming, and Willa went around Tommorrowland towards the Hub while Jess, Amanda, Philby and I went around Adventureland towards the Hub. Belle and Adam waited at their castle, in case they came back around. With that, we left.

Sofia's POV

Maleficent, The Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil were standing in front of us with a lot of pirates. It was too late to back up: we were surrounded. My friends looked terrified. Emma turned a color so white, I thought she could have been dead. Eli looked scared but I could see him slowly gaining confidence. Lucas was, under his breath, informing me of their powers from their movies. I didn't need him to though. Maleficent was my worst fear out of all the Disney villains. I mean, she cast a spell on a baby because she wasn't invited to a birthday party. I knew why Emma was petrified. Her favorite princess movie was Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. But, to this day, she would always turn away from the scene were the Evil Queen would turn into the hag. Alex looked like his brain was going on overdrive. I had to do something.

"What do you want?" I asked the fairy, trying not to sound scared.

She just laughed at me. It was a high-pitched cold laugh that set the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"You must be Sofia: Finn's daughter. You have his guts. As for what I want, well, I want the fairlie." She said.

I was so confused. The first thing I thought was: _she knows my name_. Then I thought: _she knows who my dad is._ At the mention of the word fairlie, I looked at my brother who, at my look, spoke up.

"What do you mean by fairlie?" he asked.

"You know, certain abilities that are beyond what a human is capable of. I'm sure you mother can explain it to you." She said.

I tense up at these words. My brother looked at me with the same expression I had. She was looking for us. Our mother was just like us. We were fairlies and Maleficent, the evil fairy from Sleeping Beauty, wanted us. At first, I thought we were dead, we were about to be kidnapped and used for something horrible. But then a thought came to me: _she thinks there is only one of us._ Just as this thought came to me I heard it.

"Sofia! Lucas!" My dad was yelling our names behind us. Maleficent's face contorted. She held out her palm and a ball of fire erupted into existence. The pirates parted behind us and I saw my dad, mom, Aunt Jess, and Uncle Dell come running around the corner. They stopped about 20ft away from us. They looked stunned.

"Maleficent." My dad said.

"Finn Whitman, it's been so long." Maleficent said to my dad, her fireball being tossed between her two hands.

"I've got to say, I haven't missed you." My dad said.

"Now, Finn, I would have expected that from Terrance, but you?" she shook her head. "You don't want anyone you know to get hurt."

"You don't need them." He said, staring Maleficent down.

"On the contrary, I do need one of them. Now, you could make my life easier and tell me which one is a fairlie or you can get in my way. Your choice."

My heart was racing. My dad had no idea we were fairlies.

"None of them are fairlies. They don't even know who they are."

Alex looked like he was about to go through the history about the fairlies that Peter had told us. So, Emma subsequently stepped on his foot.

"Is that so? Well, let's see how they handle fire." She said, and then threw the fireball towards us. I reacted. I pulled Alex down and he took Emma and Eli with him. Lucas did his thing. He raised his hands and the fireball stopped. His face turned red and he was now visibly sweating from all the energy exiting his body. He through his hands to his left and the fireball flew towards a group of pirates who dove out of the way. Alex, Emma, and Eli stared at Lucas in shock. He swayed and I stood up and helped him stand. Maleficent looked pleased like she expected that that was exactly what would happen. She motions towards the pirates who started to advance towards us.

"Dad!" I said.

He was one step ahead of me. He came through with a sword (I don't know where it came from) and stepped in between the oncoming pirates and us. Lucas was so close to passing out he was practically falling unconscious right on top of me. My mom helped me get Lucas on his feet while Aunt Jess and Uncle Dell went to Eli, Emma, and Alex who were obviously scared to death.

"Amanda, get them out of here!" my dad said.

A group of pirates stepped in our way. My mother raised her arms and did the same motion my brother and I do when we are pushing water or fire away from us. The pirates flew back and I nearly had to catch my mom too. She was fine though after a few seconds. I was slightly in shock. However, it always seems like I'm the opposite of my brother. He has a short fuse and I am always able to keep my emotions in check. I put it aside for another time. Now, I needed to get Lucas out of here. I couldn't carry him. He'd maxed himself out.

"Eli! Help me!" I said.

He seemed to snap out of the trance Lucas had put him in and carried Lucas with us towards the castle and the returning button/fob device.

"What about Dad?" I asked mom still running for our lives.

"He'll be fine. We have to meet the others. Then we can talk about you being a DHI."

We kept running until we reached the castle. There were 5 pirates on our tail. Uncle Maybeck, Aunt Charlene, Aunt Willa, and Prince Charming saw us and started going to the bush that held the button. My mom stopped and turned around on the incoming pirates. She used her power again. Then, I saw my dad coming. My mom grabbed my arm and we ran together towards the others who were all holding hands. Uncle Dell had the button and Eli and Alex were holding up Lucas in between them. My mom took my hand and held her other one out to my dad. I hooked on to Emma's outstretched hand and as my dad took my mother's hand, my uncle pressed the button.


	13. Chapter 13- A Confession and A Threat

Sofia's POV

I woke up and sat up. It took me a minute to figure out what happened. I left my room quickly and I opened the door to my brother's. He sat bolt upright and almost got me with the fire he produced. I dodged it and quickly got some water out of Lucas' bedside cup and put out the fireball before it lit the house on fire.

"Calm down, hotshot, it's just me." I said to Lucas as I sat down. He looked relieved and then confused and disorientated.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

Just then, the door opened and my mom and dad were in the doorframe. We were in trouble now.

"You want to tell us how you became DHIs or how Lucas has powers?" my dad asked.

I looked at Lucas, who seemed to understand my question immediately. I took a deep breath.

"About Lucas having powers…" I said slowly, "I, um,"

My mom nudged my dad. They understood what I was trying to tell them. My mom came into the room and stood in front of me.

"Show me." She said.

I gulped, but I looked towards Lucas' water cup. I raised my hand and thought about the water connecting through me and it lifting up. My dad looked slightly scared but he seemed to accept it.

"Are you going to send us away?" I asked.

My parents looked startled but my mom answered my question with relief.

"No, baby, of course not."

I was relieved and so was Lucas. They saw it in our faces.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. But, this was exactly why. They are now after you, Lucas. And they will find out about you too, Sofia. Maleficent is back and she wants you." My mom said.

"Amanda." My dad said. "Brad is going to see the camera's tapes. We need to explain it to him before he thinks we let them do this." He looked directly at me, "How did you crossover?"

I told him all of it. He looked stunned when I had finished. Almost, mad at us or himself.

"You programmed yourself? In just a few hours? Alex must be smarter than Philby to get you up and running that fast. It took us months!" my dad said.

"Philby programmed us in a few hours!" my mom said.

"That was just you and Jess. Alex did all five of them." My dad said.

"I'll call Brad. So, do we tell him about them?" asked my mom.

"In person, tomorrow, after they get out of school. Get some sleep, you two."

With that, they left the room. I looked over to my brother who was staring at the ceiling.

"Now, what?" I asked him. He sat up and looked at me.

"We have to protect everyone, and not get caught." He said.

I nodded.

The next day, I went along with school as normal. Then, it was lunch. This was the first time we would see one of our friends since Lucas revealed his powers. I can't say I wasn't nervous. We've known each other since we were born and now they know that one of their best friends has abilities that we've never told them about.

I got there first. Alex was sitting at our table, his head down. He was on his laptop, as usual, probably doing next month's homework. I sat down next to him.

"Hey" I said.

He looked up at me. "You knew. We've known each other our whole lives and you two never said anything." He said.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, by the way, Lucas and I have supernatural powers that could be considered a threat by the government.' Yeah, real conversation starter." I said, my sarcastic side coming out when I was angry. A few feet away, the water fountain burst up with water. I turned away, knowing why it was pushing all it's water out. Alex looked at me.

"You have powers, too." He said.

Just then, Lucas walked in the room I felt eyes watching him from somewhere. I looked around. Then, I spotted them: Noah Luowski and his group of bullies. I noticed something strange about them. They all had the same color eyes, a vivid green. Lucas sat down across from us. Alex looked at him, then me.

"You both have been keeping this a secret since you were born?" he asked.

"No, we got them when we were like 8. We decided it was better not to tell anyone. We thought we were the only ones. Now it turns out a group of them attacked Disneyland and then that our mom has powers."

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"I was mad at the both of you. We have been best friends since we were born. I guess I was upset that you didn't tell me this, but it was stupid of me. It would have been a huge risk to take. You were just protecting yourselves. I get it. If I had your powers, I wouldn't want someone to expose me." He said. "And I can't get over the fact that you saved my life last night. Lucas, if you hadn't stopped that fireball, we would be dead."

He half-smiled at Lucas before continuing. "My dad said we have a meeting with Brad today. He was pretty upset but my mom calmed him down. You're going to have to explain this to Emma and Eli. I do have one question." He said.

"Only one?" Lucas asked smiling.

"Okay, two. Number one: Why did you faint after using them? Can't you control them?" he asked.

"I overexerted myself. I wasn't ready for an attack. It took a lot of energy to redirect it. If I was ready for it, I could have done it with ease." Lucas said to Alex. Alex nodded, understanding.

"Number two: Do you have any more surprises for me?" he asked.

"Well…" I said. Alex's eyebrows raised into his ginger hair. Lucas helped me explain. He put his arm in front of Alex and pinched it.

"Ow!" I said, grabbing my arm.

Alex looked from me to my brother. Understanding dawned on his face as he watched me lightly backhand my brother, half-playfully and half-angrily. Before he could elaborate on our empathy, Noah Luowski came up behind us with his goons. Two of them put their hands on both of Lucas' shoulders, it felt very strong and very painful. I glared at Luowski, but under the table I grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it, trying to indicate how hard they were gripping Lucas, but I don't think he got the message.

"Sofia, Lucas, Alex, what's up?" Luowski asked, but in an odd menacingly-nice way.

"What do you want, Luowski?" I said, quite tired of his demeanor. Normally, I wouldn't have felt that strongly, but when you looked at what we had been through in the last night, you would have gotten tired of stupid high school drama too. As soon as I spoke, his face twisted into an odd sort of smile.

"Just to tell you, that you have no chance in your quest." He said.

I could tell Lucas was getting angrier. His face turned a bright orange-red color. I glanced at Alex and saw he had noticed Lucas' change in color, as well.

"What quest?" Alex asked him. If looks could kill, Alex and Luowski were way past dead.

"Oh, you know, 'saving' the kingdom. I'm just here to tell you that you might as well stop trying."

I looked into his odd green colored eyes. Now that I got a good look at them, they didn't look like contacts.

"Those are contacts, right Noah?" I asked him, trying to make my voice sound sweet.

His eyes glinted malevolently as he walked away. I looked at Lucas who was slowly returning to his pale white skin color as opposed to the red it had been turning.

"You are hurting my hand." He said.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized that Alex and I were still holding hands, pretty tightly. We realized at the same time and let go, looking away sheepishly. Lucas had a slight grin on his face, with his eyebrows raised.

"Well," Alex broke the silence, "I think we need to ask this Brad character and our parents what we are up against. And if the villains can get kids from the real world to work with them."

"Woah," I said, "You think Luowski is some spy?"

"I do." He said back.

Just then, the bell rang. We all looked at each other.

"We need to do exactly what they don't want us to do. We need to keep my powers a secret and Lucas out of harm's way. Deal?" I asked them. They nodded and we headed out to our next class.


	14. Chapter 14- A Meeting and Brooms

Sofia's POV

A few hours later, we were in the car going to the guy, Brad's, office. We sat quietly in the back. When we arrived, we were greeted by several guards who escorted us to an office in a nearby building. We met Emma, Eli, and Alex in a waiting room. Lucas and I still needed to explain to Emma and Eli about our powers. I pulled Emma off to the bathroom. I checked that no one was there before launching into my explanation. She actually took it better than I thought she would. Then I needed to show her my powers.

"Now, don't be afraid." I said, cautiously.

She looked curious. "What?" she asked.

I looked towards the line of sinks and raised my hand. Water burst from the sink and Emma looked at me.

"You and Lucas. It was both of you. But, you are opposites. He is fire and you are water. OMG!" she said, smiling at me. It caught me off guard. She was taking it so well.

"There is one more thing," I said, "Lucas and I are connected. So, if something happens to me or him, the other feels it. So, if something cuts us, the other gets cut in the exact same place."

I waited for her reaction. She looked slightly shocked.

"Why do I think you haven't told your parents about this?" she asked.

"Because we haven't. This is something we want to keep between us and you, Eli, and Alex. Not that we don't trust our parents, but, we want to keep this between as little people as possible. And we trust you guys. If we are going to find this Wayne guy, we need to know our strengths and our weaknesses. Strengths: our powers. Weakness: if one of us gets hurt, so does the other. If one of us goes down, well…" I didn't have to finish, she understood exactly what I meant.

"So, what do we tell Brad?" she asked.

"We tell him about the fire/water thing, but not the empathy. We can't let that slip out at all. It's important that they know that we have powers, but not the weakness to those powers. We don't know who we can trust.

We were led down a hallway to an office. The guy who we saw at our parents' filming was sitting in one of those spinning office chairs and was staring at his computer screen. Our parents sat us down in five chairs opposite of his desk. I sat down next to Lucas and Emma.

"Brad, I can explain…" my dad started.

"You didn't tell me he was a fairlie." Brad said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"To be fair I didn't know." My dad retorted.

"You didn't know?" Brad said, looking up at my dad. "How could you not? I thought their powers showed at a young age."

"Normally they do." My mom said.

"Well it doesn't matter now that Maleficent is back and knows about him."

"Back?" Alex asked. "She was gone?"

The room went silent. Our parents and Brad looked extremely uncomfortable. I tried to break the silence.

"Why does Maleficent want a fairlie anyway?" I asked.

"Who knows? The point is you crossed over and put your lives in danger. Your brother's powers are exposed. If you want to protect him, then you guys need to not cross over anymore." My dad said.

"Maybe if you guys didn't keep the secret from us, we wouldn't have wanted to in the first place." I said, standing up.

Water burst from the cup on Brad's desk, making a geyser erupting from the bottom of the cup. He looked up at me with a different look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was fear or understanding. I stopped the geyser with a flick of my hand.

"I'm sorry." I said as Emma and Lucas pulled me down back to my seat.

As soon as I turned my unplanned geyser off, the things that had been soak dried. I suspected that Lucas had something to do with it though, as steam came off from the now dry papers. He zoned back into me.

"Both of them?" Brad asked, still staring at me. I looked away under his stare. Alex was staring at something outside the window. Eli had a look in his eyes like I had just confirmed what Lucas and Alex had told him. My dad nodded.

"But she doesn't know about her?" Brad asked, again.

"No." my mom said.

"I see."

"Hey, guys." Alex said calmly.

I looked over to him. He was still staring out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Lucas, what movie?" he asked.

My brother got up and looked out the window. A look of recognition dawned on his face. "Fantasia. The Sorcerer's Apprentice." He said.

Uncle Philby went to look too. His face went pale. He looked back to my dad and said one word: "Brooms."

It seemed to have an effect on our parents. My dad went to the window as I joined him. Lucas was right. Two broomsticks were "walking" towards the building outside. But they weren't really walking. Their "feet" were just two tuffs of bristles supporting their handle. They also had two stick hands that were carrying buckets. I couldn't see what was in the buckets, but my dad's face said he knew exactly what these brooms wanted.

"Sofia, Lucas, Alex, get away from the window!" my dad said, pulling us back.

We were about to fall, but my mom caught me and Uncle Terry caught Lucas. Alex was able to stay up on his own.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"You have to get them out of here." Brad said.

"Agreed, we will see you soon." My dad said.

They pushed us out of the door. We were hurried down the hallway by our parents. As we got out of the building, the two brooms had turned into thirty. We were surrounded.

"Sofia." My dad said to me, "Get your friends out, get into the Hollywood Studios, that way, you will at least have some backup in the good characters."

"What about you?" I asked, not wanting to leave him.

"Don't worry about us. Just go!" he said louder.

I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I grabbed Lucas and Alex's arms and pulled them with me. Lucas got Eli's attention, while Alex got Emma's. We ran for the park. As I looked back, our parents were in battle mode. I thought about how my dad had singled me out to take my friends to safety. I felt important, but I didn't know if I wanted that burden. My dad was the obvious leader of our parents, The Kingdom Keepers. Did he think I was going to be the leader? Like him? I didn't know it at the time, but that would be the last time I saw my parents for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15- Getting Out

Sofia's POV

We ran hard. I was surprised to see that there was no security to get into Hollywood Studios, because it was a largely populated theme park. We entered near the Muppet's Vision 3D Show. We had to cross the entire park to get out the entrance.

"Where do we go?" Emma asked, obviously nervous.

I couldn't blame her. I could tell all of my friends were nervous. I was too. My dad said to go into the park to get backup. I thought about what attractions were in the park, I was drawing a blank.

"Let's just start walking. Lucas, Alex what attractions are there that has good characters?" I asked them.

"This park has very little attractions, because of the new Star Wars land being built and all of the other renovations." Alex said.

"The main areas are themed with things from Toy Story, Muppets, and Star Wars. There is also Tower of Terror and Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. And Fantasmic! Of course. Lucas said.

None were very good options. I ruled Tower of Terror out immediately, I knew the story of that ride and nothing could help us in there. Rock 'n' Roller Coaster didn't have any characters except for Aerosmith and they were a rock band. The Muppets were just puppets, and they didn't seem like much help. That left Toy Story and Star Wars. I didn't have to make a decision. We were almost to the Great Movie Ride. The park was moderately full, not packed as I had hoped. The more people, the better disguise. I heard a sound of a lot of heavy footfalls. The path we had taken into the middle of park clashed with another path coming from the Pixar area. From that path, a legion of green army men from the Toy Story movies, were marching towards us led by a man I didn't recognize at first and a person who I definitely did recognize. I mean, anyone who wasn't living under a rock could have recognized him. But the other guy? He only looked vaguely familiar.

"We are so dead." Eli said.

"Do you know who that is?" Alex asked to no one in particular.

"Judge Frollo and Kylo Ren." Lucas said.

I gulped. They all looked to me for an answer.

"They haven't spotted us yet. Let's split up. Lucas, Eli, go into the gift shops on Hollywood Studios. Alex, Emma, and I will go straight across to the Disney Junior show area. Meet in two hours at the Polynesian hotel." I said.

They know why I chose that hotel. When we were little, we had stayed there several times due to what our parents called a series of unfortunate events. I had laughed because it was also the name of a book series I had liked. I didn't connect the dots then, but they had actually been called back to Disney. We were like 7 or 8, and had stayed at the Polynesian five or six times over a period of about a month. We knew that hotel up and down. There were several exits including the monorail to the Magic Kingdom. I had split up Lucas and I so that each team had a fairlie. In case of absolute emergency, I would use my powers and expose myself. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, but I had a very bad feeling. We split up. I walked calmly with Emma and Alex towards the Disney Junior Show. This area was a dead end, but I had a feeling there were friends here. Also in this area was the Star Wars Launch Bay and Voyage of the Little Mermaid show. I had my old pink Kingdom Keepers hat in my back pocket. I put my hair up in a ponytail using a hair tie that Emma had in her hair. She took hers out of the French braid she had it in, releasing her silky white hair down to a little bit past her shoulders. She had one of those headbands that was like a long elastic hair tie and put it in her hair. Alex donned a pair of sunglasses he'd had attached on his shirt. I hoped it would be enough to disguise us. I looked behind us. Kylo Ren and a bunch of stormtroopers I hadn't seen before were looking around the area for us. I quickly turned around and kept walking.

"Kylo Ren behind us with about 10 stormtroopers." I told Emma and Alex.

Emma paled considerably. Alex just looked around furiously.

"There!" he said. He was pointing to the Launch Bay.

"That will be in their territory." I warned.

"We might find some help." He said.

We walked straight into the Launch Bay. We all took a breath at the same time. It was incredible. Tons of memorabilia, merchandise, and pictures from the Star Wars movies surrounded us. Lines to meet characters absorbed some of the space. It was huge. Lucas would have loved this. We had loved these movies since we were little. I didn't have time to admire it though. We kept walking into a room with a lot of different displays. We had accidently trapped ourselves. Alex took off of his glasses to get a better look around.

"Go together to an exhibit. Stick together. I am going to scout ahead. I'll text you where they are. If I don't come back in 30 minutes, go ahead without me." I said.

They both looked like they were going to protest, but the look n my face told them I wasn't going to take no for an answer. They looked nervous, but they nodded. I started to walk away.

"Sofia." Alex said. I turned back to him. He had this really serious look on his face. "Don't show your powers. I don't know what we would do without you."

I felt my face get hot. I knew I must be turning red. Emma just looked between the two of us. I didn't know what to do. I just nodded and turned away, obviously blushing. I headed out of the door.

Lucas' POV

Sofia took the lead. She was a natural leader, whether she realized it or not. She was amazing at finding loopholes. I thought she was going to be a lawyer one day, although I knew she would rather be a cop or something to do with solving mysteries. Or she would do something with water. She had so much power over it. My dad joked that she was a detective and I was the brains. Not that Sofia wasn't smart, but she wasn't academically great. Alex and I were the brains in our group. His brain absorbed weird facts in academic subjects like a sponge. If he got less than a 97% in any subject, he would be disappointed. I didn't really care what grade I got. I usually got straight As, so I really didn't worry a lot about it. Emma was ridiculously artsy. I don't mean she just sits and draws and makes crafts all day. She is extremely creative and she is also crazily athletic. Her creative side comes out in her dancing and acting. She has won so many awards in dance and got all of the lead parts in the school play since she was 8. But she is also pretty good in soccer, basketball, lacrosse, basically anything athletic at all because of her dance experience. Then there is Eli, his dad is so artsy and his mom is so athletic. Let's just say, he got all of his mom's athletic ability while he got none of the artistic ability. Emma and Eli argue like crazy. Eli is so bigheaded, but in a weird way that makes him an individual. There is just something about him that makes everyone like him. He is on every varsity team in his school. Emma is good, but Eli is just over the top.

Sofia put me with Eli. She knew they would be after me, so she put Eli with me to protect Emma and Alex, who was not very sporty except for archery and rock-climbing. Eli had taken martial arts when he was little, so he could fight if it came to that. The Polynesian hotel was genius. We knew it so well. Now I had to focus on getting out with Eli. I looked behind us. Judge Frollo and the green army men had spotted us. We were almost to the edge of Hollywood Boulevard. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Sofia, Alex and Emma reached Animation Courtyard. Kylo Ren and stormtroopers had followed them, but they seemed to have lost them for a few seconds.

"Don't look back" I said to Eli.

Just then, we were cut off. Coming off of Sunset Boulevard, were more of the green army men. They were covered in dark green with huge boots causing the sound I heard of dozens of marching men.

"We're nearly surrounded. They are going to cut us off before we can get out." Eli said.

"On my count break into a run. 1… 2… 3!" I said.

We broke at the same time. We were probably the best runners in the group. Sofia of course beat all of us in swimming, but running was my thing. We headed straight for the exit.

"Stop!" An accented voice shouted behind us. We kept going sprinting harder than we ever had to before.

"Hey! What the?" a gruff voice said in front of us. Two security guards stood staring at the oncoming of the army men.

We ran on either side of them and I heard them call for backup. We made it out of the park and thank goodness there was already a bus to the Polynesian waiting for us. We hopped on and the bus doors closed behind us. I saw that the army guards hadn't tried to follow us out of the park.

Alex's POV

Sofia left us. I looked over at Emma, who was paler than I had ever seen her. She turned away towards another exhibit. I was surprised to see she was smiling, more like smirking.

"What?" I asked her.

"You two are so cute!" she said, her smirk now turning into a full-on grin.

I felt my face getting warm. "Emma, we are in a life or death situation and…" I started, but I was cut off as two things entered the room. Stormtroopers.

"There!" One of them said. They both raised their guns up at us. I had an idea. I raised my hands up like in surrender. With one look, Emma did so as well. She could tell when I had a plan.

"Come with us." One of them said, grabbing my arm and putting it behind my back. We walked outside into the middle of the Animation Courtyard, guns aimed at our heads. Tourists were watching and taking photos, not really understanding what's going on. I couldn't see Sofia anywhere, and I seriously hoped she was okay. The stormtroopers pushed us into the middle of the area. There we faced Kylo Ren, and I could practically feel Emma's confidence slipping. That's the thing about Emma, when she's confident in what she's doing, no one's better. But when she isn't, it can get messy.

"Where are your friends?" he asked calmly. He was wearing his mask.

"I don't know, sir." I said. It wasn't a total lie. I didn't know where they were at this point. Hopefully, Sofia was well-hidden and Lucas and Eli were out of the park. But I was not going to tell him anything.

"I don't believe you." He said. He came up close to me, practically in my face.

"Try again." He said.

"I don't know. Neither of us do. We got separated." I said, trying to add more into the explanation than I could have. He seemed to consider me for a few seconds.

"We don't want you two." He said after a minute. "We only need the Whitman boy."

I already knew that little piece of information. We all had figured that out. We used that to our advantage. Sofia always knows who is best for each job and each team. She put Eli and Lucas, the best runners together. She knew they would be after Lucas and she put Eli with him so they could make a quick getaway. She also split herself and Lucas up so each team had a fairlie. She is just so good at what she does. She has always been like that. We have been friends since we were born. I wasn't going to throw any of our friends under the bus.

"That's too bad, because we don't know where he is." I said.

He back away from me and turned to Emma. I watched her color draining. She was already pale skinned to begin with, and now she looked like she could've been dead. He twisted her white hair in his hands. I was starting to get afraid that she might faint from stress.

"You have a meeting spot. Tell me it." He said to her.

Emma looked like she might cry. But then I saw something in her eyes. It was the same thing she had in it when she was on stage. I had to bit my lip to stop from smiling.

"Okay!" she said loudly, her voice cracking. She looked at him right where his eyes should be. "We were supposed to get out of the park and meet at the Art of Animation resort." Tears streamed down her face.

I tried to help her acting look real. I attempted to look disappointed and slightly mad. "Emma, you just sold them out. Are you nuts?" I said.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry, Alex. But Lucas scares me. Maybe he needs to be taken for everybody's protection."

I knew she was acting and she didn't really mean it, but she sure was convincing. I looked away from her.

"Well." Kylo Ren said. "We can make that happen. You may go."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes. But leave now, before we change our minds." He said.

Emma grabbed my arm and pulled me away. After we got far enough away I said, "You are a genius, Emma. Truly."

She smiled. "Was I convincing enough?" she asked.

"You were fantastic. We have to warn Sofia, though. I didn't see her anywhere around there." I said, my fear coming back.

"She wouldn't leave us. I think she was going to try to lure them away. She's probably laying low until she can get out."

I pulled out my phone and texted Sofia that we were on our way to the hotel. There was no answer.

Sofia's POV

I headed straight out of the room. I took a route to back to the front of the Launch Bay. I slipped out of entrance and into a shop next to the exit. I watched as several stormtroopers entered the Launch Bay. I needed to warn Alex and Emma. My original plan was to lure them away but that was not going to work now. I pulled out my phone to text Alex but a hand close around my mouth. I started to struggle but it was no use. Whoever had me was supernaturally strong. I managed to pull them off of me for a few seconds and whipped around. I stared for a few seconds not believing my eyes. Noah Luowski and another kid I didn't recognize were directly behind me. I looked around for help but the cast member didn't seem to realize what was happening. I started to leave but Luowski's friend grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall. I fell to the ground in a heap, my hat slipping off of my head in the process. I tried to get up, but I saw stars and everything went blurry. I had hit my head very badly. I tried to push through, but Luowski seemed to catch up to my head start. His friend held me down as I tried to get up. Luowski pushed a needle filled with some green liquid into arm. I felt my breathing grow deeper and my eyes get heavier. Before I knew it, everything went black and I could feel my body being lifted up and carried off.

Author's Note:

So, I know this is a long chapter, but I didn't want another chapter so split up. I want you guys to give me some feedback on the chapter lengths. Do you think it should be shorter and more often or longer and less often. This is the longest chapter yet and I want to know if you want that or not. Also, where do you think Noah Luowski and the other OTK took Sofia? What was in the needle? How will the other Keepers' kids handle her being missing? I want to know your thoughts as much as possible so I know you guys are still interested in this story. See you guys for Chapter 16! :D

-kklover12


	16. Chapter 16- Meeting an Ally?

Lucas' POV

"They should be here by now!" Eli said, impatiently. We were, well I was, sitting in an orange chair in the lobby next to a fountain with several plants and a tiki man. I knew Sofia, this is the first place she would head. She was crazy about cool water stuff.

"They'll be here soon." I said. To be honest, this was just me hoping everything had worked out. I had no idea what had happened to them. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder just above where my tee shirt was. This had been going on since the bus ride. It had been slowly getting sharper and more painful as we arrived. As if on cue, I saw two people walk into the lobby: Emma, her hair now down and Alex, who had sunglasses on. I felt relief and then I realized Sofia wasn't with them. They came over to us.

"It's about time!" Eli said, finally sitting down. Emma gave him an exasperated look and Alex looked around, making sure we weren't being overheard.

"Where is Sofia?" I asked.

"We don't know." Emma said, glancing a look at Alex.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Eli asked.

Emma and Alex launched into an explanation about Sofia going ahead, Kylo Ren, and Emma's acting. It was such a Sofia thing to do.

"Good job!" Eli said to Emma. She blushed.

"It was actually not that hard, just turned on the waterworks. Like I did for the school musical last year." She said.

Another burst of pain from my shoulder made me grab it. Emma saw the expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just my shoulder." I explained.

"Let me see." She said. I decided not to argue. I pulled up my tee shirt to reveal a dark circle that was lightly bleeding in the center.

"OMG, Lucas." Emma said.

"You never got hit by anything." Eli said.

"You're right," I said, realization coming to me. "I never did."

I felt everyone's confidence slipping. Sofia wasn't coming.

"Needle?" Alex said, still examining my arm.

"Looks like it." Eli said.

"Sofia was wearing a tank top."Alex said.

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

"We can't stay here for long." I said.

They all looked at me sympathetically. I looked away, towards the fountain.

"We can't go home." Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"We don't what happened to our parents. They could've been captured, which means we aren't safe at home. Uncle Oliver has all of the kids, which means that they are fine. We need to get somewhere safe." He responded.

"How much money do we have?" I asked.

Everyone checked their pockets.

"15 bucks." Eli said.

"25 and 15 cents." Alex said.

"I have 5 and 3 quarters." I said.

"My mom handed me this before we ran." Emma said, pulling out a credit card.

"Sweet!" Eli said.

"Should we stay here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said. "If Sofia does come, she will come here and we'll be waiting for her."

Sofia's POV 

I woke up groggily. I was in a bedroom that seemed to be underground because there were no windows. My memory was fuzzy, but one thing stood out: a needle being inserted into my shoulder. There was duck tape on my mouth and I was taped down to a chair. There was a bed neatly made, but it didn't look like it had been used in a while. A small dresser was in the corner with a lamp that was shining a yellowish glow on the room. My hair was falling out of the ponytail it had been in. My memory was slowly coming back to me: leaving Emma and Alex to go scouting and being kidnapped by Noah Luowski. Before I had time to look for an escape, the door opened. In walked Noah with a water bottle. He saw I had woken up, and came over. He bent down to look in my face and took the duck tape off.

"Sofia." He said.

"Noah." I said back, glaring at him.

"I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb."

I just glared at him. He wasn't going to get anything out of me.

"So," he said, pulling a chair over and sitting in front of me. "You know why you're here."

"Oh, no," I said exasperated, "No reason, you just liking drugging and kidnapping people out of a theme park."

"Come on, Sofia. Where is your brother?" he asked.

"How should I know?" I said.

"You were together and now you're not. Don't play games with me. We know you split up. Your cousin, Emma, sent us on a wild goose chase to Art of Animation. Quite an actress, that one. Just tell us where they are and you can go."

Emma sent them on a wild goose chase? She is a genius. He told me a little too much. He confirmed that everyone got away when he said "Tell us where they are."

"Thanks for the confirmation." I said. He looked like he was getting mad, now. I was pushing him.

"Why do you think I'd tell you?" I asked.

"Because," he said, his vivid green eyes glaring at me. "I haven't taken you to her yet."

I stared at him. What did he mean? Where was I?

"Yet?" I asked

"Like I said, if you tell me, I will just let you go."

"Fine," I said. "We planned to meet up at Animal Kingdom Lodge. I don't know if they are still there or not."

I hoped my face didn't give me away. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" he asked, coming in close.

"No," I said, "That's where we planned to meet. I don't know if they left when I didn't show up." He seemed to consider me for a moment.

"I hope you aren't playing with me." He said, "Because then, I would have to give you up."

He left the room. He had left the water bottle open a few feet away, on the floor. Big mistake. I concentrated hard, the water lifted in a glob out of the container. I will it over to me. This was a trick I had been practicing since I was eight and I figured out how much power I had over water. The water came over to me quickly. It absorbed into the duct tape. I ripped it off with ease and quickly did the rest. I stood up and looked around.

There were two doors, one of which Noah came through. The other was a small bathroom with a very small window that seemed to be directly in line with the grass outside. I climbed on top of a small stool in the corner. The window was unlocked. I pushed myself through the window, which was the size of a medium-sized dog door. I founded myself around the side of an ordinary house. I had ridden by it on my way to school. I peeked around the corner. Noah Luowski was in a car with the other boy I had seen earlier. He looked to be about 18. They drove off in the direction of Disney World. I needed to get to my phone.

I went around the side of the house and hopped the gate into the back yard. The back door was unlocked. I checked through the sliding French doors. No one was home, I far as I could see. I slid open the door, quietly. I was in a kitchen area. There were pictures of two boys on the wall. One I recognized as Noah. The other boy was smaller, maybe 11 or 12. He had the same sandy blonde hair as Noah, but he had naturally brown eyes instead of Noah's, now green, natural blue ones. I followed the hallway down to a staircase. I followed it up to another hallway. The first room I tried looked to be the parents' room. The next room I could tell was Luowski's. There was stuff everywhere. It looked like he hadn't cleaned his room in a long time. My phone was right on the dresser directly to the right of the door. I grabbed it and checked my phone. No one had called. They were together by now and Lucas probably felt the needle, he was so skittish about needles. Not that I like them either, but he was a little bit ridiculous. Of course, we also technically felt the needle and bled twice. I started walking downstairs. Before I could do anything the door handle turned. I didn't even have time to backtrack. In walked a man that I presumed to be Noah's father.

"Noah, I'm back!" he said, loudly.

Then he spotted me. I bolted for the back door, but the man came crashing into me. I went down hard. With amazing strength, he man turned me over onto my back.

"Who are you?" he asked, holding my arms down. My legs were trapped as well, so I couldn't move at all.

"Sofia." I said, not knowing what else to say.

His grip relaxed a little. "Sofia Whitman?" he asked.

I nodded. He released me fully. I stared at him, but he just offered his hand as he got up. I took it and he helped me up.

"You're Finn and Amanda's daughter?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Why are you in my house?" he asked, now skeptical of my intentions.

"Please, sir." I said, in my best innocent voice. "I need to get to Disney's Polynesian Resort."

"Why?" he asked. I hesitated. What if when he came back, he told Luowski where he took me?

"Um…" I started, trying to find the right words. A look of recognition dawned on his face.

"My son has green eyes, doesn't he?" He asked me.

I tried to keep the shock off of my face, but it must have shown because he just nodded. Then, he grabbed his keys and started walking towards the door. I stayed still, staring at him. When he reached the door, he turned around. "You coming?" he asked me. I nodded, and walked to catch up to him.

 _Author's Note: I am so sorry I did not get everything I wanted to in this chapter! I am going on vacation tomorrow morning so I wanted to get this chapter up. I will include things about the Keepers next chapter, I promise! See you next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17- Trapped

Finn's POV

I awoke in a dark room. My memory was fuzzy. I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied down. My feet were the same. I expected my mouth to be gagged, but it wasn't. I tried to look around, but my eyes weren't yet adjusted to the darkness. I tried to move the chair but I knocked into what seemed like another chair on my left.

"Ow!" I heard a girl's voice say.

"Charlene?" I asked, stopping my movement of the chair.

"Finn? Oh, thank goodness!" she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I could be better." She said.

"Whitman? Charlie?" I heard Maybeck say from directly behind me.

"Terry?" Charlene asked.

"Present." He said. "Philbo is next to me. He doesn't look so hot."

My eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but I could see Maybeck was right. Philby seemed to be bleeding from a cut on his forehead and there was a nasty gash on his shoulder. Now that I saw Philby's injuries, I noticed that I had a burning sensation, like an open wound on my left leg.

"What about Willa, Jess, and Amanda?" Charlene asked. I saw she had an assortment of cuts and scrapes on both of her arms. Her jeans were cut in certain places with even more cuts beneath them. She had taken a beating, but her face said she was just as determined as ever.

"Haven't seen them. My memory is kind of out of it." Maybeck said.

"I know what you mean." I said.

At that moment, I heard a groan from my right side.

"Philby? You okay?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't say okay. I would call it: being alive." He said, his British accent coming out. "I think we were drugged."

"Drugged?" Maybeck asked.

"They have never used drugs before." Charlene said.

"Do you feel a pain in your shoulder?" Philby asked her.

Now that I thought about it, I did. I wasn't an unbearable pain, kind of like on and off sharp skirts of it.

"What about the kids?" she asked.

Oh, no. I hadn't thought of that.

"Hopefully they got into the park." I said.

Sofia was smart enough to get the others to safety. They had advantages and disadvantages. Sofia and Lucas had powers, but they had no clue what they were up against.

"Willa, Jess, and Amanda will help them." Philby said.

"If they are out." Maybeck said.

"No need to be pessimistic." Charlene said.

"No arguing." I said, before Maybeck could respond.

From then, we waited. I tried to not worry about my family, but it was impossible. And I couldn't do anything but wait and worry. Then, it came to me. A few years ago, some military organization had found out about 2.0 and wanted it. The Imagineers had decided to kill the program and bury the information. So the DHIs had reverted back to 1.6. That opened up a new possibility. I closed my eyes and focused on the image I had used so many years ago: a pinprick of light at the end of a tunnel. It grew bigger until it swallowed me whole. I felt my body tingle. I opened my eyes. The room around me lit up with a faint blue glow. I stood up, the ropes falling to the chair or on the floor.

"Finn!" Charlene exclaimed, slightly startled by the sudden light.

"You're a genius, man!" Maybeck said.

"We're 1.6 as DHIs." Philby realized. "We can't do that."

"Sure you can!" I said, my soccer coach side coming out. "Just focus on the pinprick of light."

It took about 15 minutes, I think. It was hard to keep track of time. But finally, everyone was up. We snuck out after I unlocked the door. We were actually in the back of a van. We seemed to be just outside of the Art of Animation. The drivers seemed to be inside. We headed to the Disney bus stop and hopped on a bus to Hollywood Studios, where we had left our cars.

Willa's POV

I got out just barely. Amanda and Jess went with me. Jess saw Finn, Maybeck, Charlene and Finn get a needle inserted in their shoulder and get taken away by some stormtroopers who had showed up out of nowhere. The brooms seemed to be the distraction for the stormtroopers.

Jess, Amanda, and I were currently walking through Hollywood Studios looking for signs of our kids. We were avoiding any stray stormtroopers, patrolling. We were currently inside of a gift shop, avoiding some of these pairs, as I spotted something in the corner. A cast member was cleaning a knocked over pile of "Duffy" bears. Amanda followed my line of sight. She headed over to the cast member. But she went past him to a point a few feet away. She picked up a Disney's Polynesian Resort hat. I realized it was Sofia's hat. I asked the cast member what happened, helping him pick up the bears. He said some boys starting attacking a girl and knocked over the pile.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked.

"No, ma'am." he said, "They went off of the security cameras."

"Can I see that footage?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't show you that ma'am." He started to say, before I pulled out my Imagineer ID.

After many apologies, the cast member led us back to the computer. Amanda put her head down on the desk. Jess tried to comfort her. I took charge. I told the cast member that that girl was Sofia Whitman, and his eyes went wide with recognition of the last name. He called us a van and we were on our way home.

 _Author's Note: I am so sorry it has been so long! I have been traveling and then super busy with performances and getting ready from the start of my sophomore year in high school! I will hopefully get the next one up faster! Don't forget to tell me what you think so I don't get lost in my own story!_


	18. Chapter 18- Run!

Sofia's POV

Awkward silence. One thing I hated more than anything. That was what I was in with this man. I have way more questions than answers. Who is this man? How does he know my parents? How did he not know Noah had green eyes? I got up my courage.

"So…" I said, "How do you know my parents?"

He glanced over at me. "I used to go to school with them."

I had a feeling that this wasn't the whole story, but I let it go. "Were you friends?"

He looked uncomfortable. "No." He said simply, after about a full minute.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "You want to tell me how you got in my house?"

"No." I said, the way he had said it so casually. He looked over at me.

"You are so much like him." He said.

At that moment, I realized I had no idea what happened to everyone. My dad told me to get everyone out. I hope I did my job. His eyes went back to the road.

"Except," he started to say, looking over at me again and smirking "He wouldn't have been caught by the Overtakers."

I tensed up. How did he know about the Overtakers.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Relax." He said, "If I was still with the Overtakers, you wouldn't have escaped so easily."

"Still with the Overtakers?" I asked him again, my hand on my seatbelt.

"It isn't important." He said, redirecting. "Your dad going to meet you?"

"I don't know." I said, as we pulled up to the parking kiosk. In one second, the water bottle in the front cup holder exploded, I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran for the hotel. I heard Greg Luowski scream my name but I kept going without looking back.

Jess' POV

Amanda's panicking. Finding out two of her children are fairlies just to have one go missing? Finn being taken away? I can't even imagine it. I'm a little worried about Sofia, how can I not be? But I'm positive she can handle herself. She is so much like Finn. Lucas is more like Amanda: fiery, passionate, and a little bit uncontrollable. But Sofia's more of a leader, she's smart in different ways, knows how to utilize everyone. We were driving home and Amanda was staring at Sofia's hat.

"Mandy, we are going to find them." I said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said.

"What does Finn say? 'A human boomerang'? So is Sofia." I said.

She looked like she was about to cry. I knew nothing I could say would help. I looked out the window as the trees and resorts went by.

"Stop the car!" I yelled to Willa. She pulled over very quickly.

"What?" she asked.

"We are so stupid!" I said. "Where is the one place they would go on property?"

"How should we know? They have never been…" She cut off when she saw Sofia's hat.

Amanda looked up at Willa, with her fire in back her eyes.

"Drive"

Lucas' POV

We got one room. We were so close anyway and we didn't want to spend all of Aunt Jess and Uncle Oliver's money. We had made a schedule that every hour we would switch off who was waiting in the lobby to see if Sofia would show. We had already switched up five times, Emma had started, then Eli, Alex, and then me. We were back at Eli, but Alex was on a mission to get us some food, so I switch off with Eli at 7. I sat in the lobby with some park maps and some sunglasses, just in case. At about 7:25, two people, one of whom I unfortunately recognized, were walking into the hotel. Noah Luowski was walking in with another big boy. I got up, shoving the park maps into my back pockets, and secured the sunglasses on my face. I moved quickly into the gift shop, where I still had a view of the door, but I was out of sight of Luowski. Why was he here, anyway? Then, I saw her enter. That's Sofia for you, she spotted me right away. I think it's because of the empathy thing, but Sofia and I always knew if the other was near. We didn't need this that much. It sure made it tricky when I tried to pull pranks on her. She started walking over to me, but I shook my head, indicating Luowski and his partner. Her eyes followed my line of sight, and spotted them. They went wide and then, they were stormier than I had ever seen them. You know how some people she fire in people's eyes when they were angry or determined? Not Sofia, her's got stormy. She walked behind a pillar and peeked out again. She held up her hand and twisted it like turning a door knob. Some lady's water bottle exploded, sending everyone's attention to her, including Luowski's buddy. Luowski had walked off somewhere just moments before. We took the opportunity. Sofia dashed over to me, and I lead her over to the stairs as quick as possible. We half-walked, half-ran up the steps.

"You have some explaining to do." I said, as we walked quickly up the stairs. I didn't want to take the elevator. If anyone spotted us getting on, they would know what floor we were on, and once we got to our floor, we wouldn't know what would be waiting for us. We walked the three flights up and enter our room. When we entered, I saw three large pizzas and Alex, Emma, and Eli's face light up.

"Sofia!" Emma said, hugging her cousin.


	19. Chapter 19- Reunited

Alex's POV

I have known Sofia and Lucas my whole life. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I went to a different elementary and middle school, so when we got to go to the same high school, it was great. Even though Sofia and Lucas are twins, they are completely different people. Lucas is smart, studies a lot, and very passionate about things he feels is right. Sofia is more of the leader, smart in different ways, my best friend. When I found out about their powers, I would be lying if I would say I wasn't upset that they didn't tell me. All has been forgiven, what seems like long ago but was really this morning. Today was a long day. Sofia and Lucas tell me about their powers, we had to escape walking brooms, then we split up, Sofia gets kidnapped by none other than Noah Luowski himself, and we all reunite at the Polynesian. Oh, and there's pizza!

We only got one room, two queen-sized beds. Sofia and Emma slept on one while Lucas and Eli slept on the other. I slept on the small couch they had in the room. I didn't mind. I was researching on my computer anyway. I was looking at stories of water abilities, also known as Hydrokinetics. Suddenly, Sofia sat bolt upright. She had tears streaming down her face and she was deathly pale.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

She looked over at me startled. When she saw me, she quickly wiped off the tears. "Yeah, bad dream is all." She said in reply, but I knew it was more than that. "What are you still doing up?"

I looked over at the time. It was 11:39 pm. They had fallen asleep around 8:40, since it was a long day. We got out of school at 2:30, went to meet the Brad guy at 3:45, got chased through the Studios at 4:30, Sofia was kidnapped, and we were all reunited at 7:30. It was a pretty eventful day.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied.

She got up from the bed and crossed the room. She sat down next to me.

"I also turned off our DHIs for tonight."

She nodded. "Hey, Alex? Why do you think Maleficent wants a fairlie?"

"I don't know. It sounded like what she needed were ingredients. And, for some reason, a fairlie is one. I'll look it up." I said, reaching for my laptop. But Sofia's hand stopped me.

"You need to sleep. We've barely gotten any sleep the past few days. We are fine here. We decided we would wake up at 4, remember?" she said.

I nodded, not feeling like arguing. We sat there until we fell asleep.

Finn's POV

While on the bus, we talked about how we are going to find them. They might not have even gotten out. What if they were caught? Then we decided that the only place on property they would go is the Polynesian.

I was driving my car, as Charlene and Maybeck tried to clean more of Philby's wounds. We had stopped for about 2 hours to sleep. Then, Charlene spotted Willa's up ahead on the side of the road. They took off to an exit towards the Polynesian, I guess having come to the same conclusion we had. We got there at the same time, and we were finally reunited.

Amanda told us about the security tapes and finding Sofia's hat. They figured they would head here, as we did. We walked inside separately, instead of all as a group. It was really late, about 3:30 am, as we headed in. We figured they would try to leave early so we just went to their all-night food court area. We waited.

Lucas' POV

I awoke with my alarm. Everyone else sleeps so deeply. I looked around the room. Alex and Sofia were sleeping on the couch. I immediately woke Eli and Emma up and told them to be quiet. We have been waiting for them to realize they liked each other for ages. Emma took out her phone and took a picture.

"Ready?" I whispered.

They nodded. We all jumped on them. They woke up immediately. Sofia turned bright red. Alex did too.

"Come on, let's get ready." Sofia said.

We cleaned up after ourselves and grabbed our stuff. We headed out in groups. Sofia, Eli, and Emma went first and then Alex and I left.

"So, what was up with you and Sofia last night?" I asked him.

"Look, I was researching and Sofia woke up. We talked for a little bit and then fell asleep. It was no big deal." He said very quickly.

"Yeah, sure." I said, smirking.

We reached the lobby. Sofia, Emma, and Eli were supposed to be out the door, but they were talking to our parents. How did they get there? We approached them.

"How? What?" Alex started to ask before Uncle Philby answered.

"We figured the only place you would go on property would be here. What happened to you Sofia? Amanda, Willa, and Jess found your hat in Hollywood Studios. Something about two boys?"

"Can we talk about this later? We are kind of out in the open." Eli pointed out.

"He's right. We should go, meet back at my house." My dad said.

We exited the lobby, unaware of the two Overtakers watching our every move.

3rd Person POV

In the same room under Pirates, Maleficent was getting very angry. She was listening to the Stormtroopers explanations of why Finn Whitman and the rest of the so-called "Kingdom Keepers", had gotten away, along with all of their kids. Cruella de Vil and the Evil Queen were also listening in, their tempers flaring the longer they listened. Then, two of the several spies they had acquired entered the room. The one, Noah Luowski had already proven extremely loyal to the cause. Maleficent dismissed the Stormtroopers.

"Yes?" the Evil Queen asked.

"They were staying at the Polynesian. We stayed there until the Keepers showed up around 3:30 am. By 4:30, the kids came down. They must have gotten a room. They talked, then went to the Whitman's house."

"Very well. You may leave. Keep a close eye on them tomorrow. They have only had a taste of what is to come."


	20. Chapter 20- Fights and Fire Alarms

Sofia's POV

I awoke with a start. It was now 7 am. I had gotten two hours of sleep. This was going to be great: a full day of school on two hours of sleep. Besides that, I would have to deal with Noah Luowski, now much more of a threat than his former self. I kept thinking back to that fight, he had been given some extra strength somehow. I could take him, but I can't reveal myself, that would be just plain suicide. I can't even imagine the pressure Lucas is under. He has to be way more careful than me. After last night, everyone decided to just stay over. But, we had to go to school. I got ready and headed downstairs.

I hate coffee. Lucas, however, loves it. He was drinking a large cup of it as I came down to the living room. I love him, but he looked absolutely horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was a lot paler than usual. Eli was the same way, already half-way done. Alex was already on his computer and Emma was asleep on the couch. Our parents were talking in hushed voices in the kitchen. The smaller kids don't have school yet. They take the bus usually. All of us ride our bikes, but my dad is going to drop us off today. He has an early meeting again with Brad about the sedatives they used.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and joined them in the living room. I pushed Lucas' legs off of the couch and plopped myself down.

"What are you doing?" I asked Alex.

He looked around before he responded. Our parents were gathered in the kitchen, getting our siblings ready for school. This action didn't go unnoticed by Lucas and Eli who sat up. Eli nudged Emma and woke her up.

"I may or may not have put something on my dad's computer that allows me to access his secure files…" Alex said very quickly.  
We all stared at him openly. "You hacked your dad's computer?" I asked.

"Worse." Lucas said, "He hacked Disney."

"Are you crazy?" Emma asked.

"We're all crazy." Eli said. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Files on certain villains that attacked us. This should have been on the news. 'Disney villains come to life in the Disney Parks'. But, it wasn't. How did they cover it up?"

"They didn't." Lucas said. "They passed it off as a Disney legend type thing. A lot of people think the 'Kingdom Keepers' are just stories, including us before all this happened."

He nodded. "True, but they also haven't organized like this since our parents were kids. What kept them apart?"

"Just be careful. I don't think Brad likes us." I warned.

"You exploded his water." Lucas pointed out.

"We cleaned it up." I added.

"Still." He said.

My dad came into the room. "Ready?" he asked. With that, we were out the door.

Dad let us out in front of school. He pulled us aside after we got out. He looked down from the driver's seat. "Be careful, okay? I'll be back at 3."

"Don't worry, dad. We'll be fine." I reassured him.

He nodded, but didn't look completely convinced.

"Have fun with Brad." Lucas added.

My dad smiled at this. "You guys don't like him much, do you?"

We shook our heads. "Well you did explode his water, Sofia."

I smiled back at him. "We cleaned it up!" I said.

"See you!" he said, finally driving away.

I turned back to Lucas and Alex. "Let's go save the world, after we get through 8 hours of sitting through people speak about irrelevant topics."

Alex looked like he wanted to interject, but Lucas and I pulled him along and into school we went.

I spent the day completely avoiding Noah Luowski and his gang until I couldn't anymore. Alex and I agreed that whenever we could we would check on Lucas. It's not that he couldn't handle himself, but Lucas doesn't really think well on his feet. He's amazing given time, and even under pressure, but quickly is another story. It was lunch time. Alex met me outside the cafeteria.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," I replied, looking around. "Where's Lucas?" I asked. They both had classes right next to each other, which means they usually walk together from that class. Though sometimes Alex tends to talk to his Physics teacher often after class. However, Lucas is usually always on time.

"I figured he was already here." Alex said as we walked into the cafeteria.

I glanced around after seeing Lucas wasn't there. The place was crowded. However, the first thing I noticed was that Noah Luowski and his gang was not there. My heart dropped, and it wasn't just because of the realization. I floor began to sway beneath my feet. My vision blurred. Everything went silent. I heard Alex's voice calling my name before a muffled bang from his books dropping. The room had become quiet, before I saw Alex's worried face, and I completely blanked out.

Lucas' POV

The bell rang after my History class. I usually love history, but it had gone by extremely slowly, and I wasn't that interested in Foreign Politics of the 1800s. I packed up my things. As I slung my bag over my shoulder, I heard the door slam. I looked up.

Noah Luowski and his entire gang were in the room. None of them had Honors History. Mr. Dirk, my teacher, was currently being held at knife point by one of the bigger members of Luowski's "friends". He looked absolutely terrified.

"You know, Whitman," Noah started, "It's awfully rude to lie. And that's an awfully large one you told to my mistress. So, fire-boy, there is a certain task that you need to complete. So we're here, to make sure you do."

"'Fire boy.'" I said, trying to sound confident, "That's a new one. Sofia usually goes with 'Hot head'."

I could handle myself, but Mr. Dirk was in here. I made a rash decision. I ignited my hand and through the fireball into the corner, where the plant in the corner alight with flames. That caused the distraction I needed. I flung the desk in front of me towards him and bolted to the door.

Before I could reach it, however, an abnormally, sort-of inhuman strength knocked me into the opposite wall. My vision blurred. My thoughts wouldn't connect, but one thing stood out in my mind: Sofia's going to freak. I heard the fire alarm go off before the room around me completely faded.


	21. Chapter 21- Fainting and Friendships

Alex's POV

"Sofia!" I shouted, dropping the books in my hand to catch her. She was out cold. The entire room was silent for a few seconds before bursting back into conversation and forming a crowd around Sofia and I. Snippets of conversation was coming to me as I slowly laid her down.

"OMG!"

"Is she okay?"

"Someone call 911!"

Then, the fire alarm went off. This was very bad. I realized Sofia didn't faint on her own accord, something happened to Lucas. Now the school is probably on fire, Sofia's unconscious, and Lucas is probably with Luowski somewhere. I need to get out of here. One of my friends from Physics, Jimmy, came up to me and Sofia as people rushed past getting out of the building.

"What happened?" he said loudly over the alarm sounding from the walls.

"I don't know." I replied.

I didn't like lying, but I knew he wouldn't understand anyway. Jimmy was with me through all the schools I've been to. He lives only a block away from me, so we saw each other often. He didn't care that my parents were famous, just that we could do our homework together and play video games. When we came to the same school as Lucas and Sofia, I had to admit we had grown apart. Now I needed him, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Can you grab her bag? I think I can carry her."

"Dude, you cannot carry her with your stuff too. Give me your backpack."

"Are you sure? These bags have to be heavy."

"You are literally about to carry a girl, who is passed out, out of a building that's having a fire drill."

"It's not a drill." I said, just as the sprinklers came on.

Water sprayed from the ceiling, soaking us with the cold liquid.

"Oh," was all Jimmy managed. He picked up my bag and Sofia's and watched as I lifted Sofia bridal style and walked out the door. She wasn't that heavy, but she was dead weight. We walked quickly to the exit. While walking past the windows, I glanced through and my stomach fluttered. Everyone was outside. Sirens were blazing as a fire truck pulled up. And no one noticed it. A dark van was parked where no people were looking. Two younger looking men were seemingly just surveying the fire, but I knew better. Suddenly they straightened up, as if seeing what they were looking for. A group of about eight people came over to them. They were walking in a tight group. To the untrained eye, it looked like a bunch of friends hanging out and joking around. But for a brief second, one parted and I could see the inside of the circle, hidden from view. Two people were walking a boy, unconscious, to the car. A boy with dark brown hair that seemed to be slightly smoking. A boy I knew all too well. My best friend.

We were doomed. Smoke was filling the building, just as Jimmy and I reached the exit. He opened the door and flung himself outside. Immediately I heard shouting.

"Sofia! Lucas! Alexander!"

Uncle Finn was getting out of his car, looking extremely worried. His eyes were scanning the crowd.

"Over here!" I shouted. Jimmy was still with me as I set Sofia down on the ground. As Uncle Finn was running up, I looked around for the van. It was a few hundred feet away. They seemed to be loading Lucas in, but he was slightly waking up. He looked really drowsy, but he was putting up a fight. I heard rustling behind me, Sofia coming to.

"What happened?" Uncle Finn asked.

Sofia, from the ground and still drowsy, mumbled "Lucas."

I made eye contact with Noah Luowski from across the lawn. He just smirked and turned back to the kidnapping as if I wasn't worth his time. Like I was useless. I got up and started going for Lucas but Uncle Finn stopped me.

"Alex, I need your help."

"But…"

"They will get away before you can get to him. If they let you get close enough they could have you too." he said.

"Who? What's going on?" Jimmy asked oblivious.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here." Uncle Finn said. "You should probably come too." he added to Jimmy.

He lead us to his car before taking off to sign us out. I was left with an very drowsy Sofia and a confused Jimmy.

"You haven't answered my question. What's going on? What was that all about? How did you know it wasn't a drill?"

"It's a very long story." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"It looks like we've got time."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Why so secretive?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Alex?" Sofia's voice was soft. As I looked over to her, I saw she was blinking furious, her eyes going in and out of focus. "Water."

I grabbed her water bottle from her bag and took the cap off for her. She drank from it and looked at me gratefully.

"Alex. I can't help if I don't know-"

"You can't know. It's too dangerous. For you and us."

"Too dangerous?" Jimmy asked, still unbelieving and stubborn. He was hispanic, with dark hair and eyes that could bore into your soul. His next question made me freeze. "Where's Lucas?"

My heart raced as I glanced at Sofia. She seemed to be gaining more energy from the water.

"He's, um… Well, he's-"

"Alex, he's gone isn't he?" Sofia asked, her voice defeated.

I couldn't lie to her. "Yeah."

She leaned back closing her eyes as if she was car sick, although we weren't even moving yet.

"Woah? Is he okay? Did he get stuck in there or something?"

"No, he was kidnapped." I said briefly.

"Okay. I'm done with this. I need answers, now!"

"Look, Jimmy." I said, "Really it's dangerous."

"Too dangerous for me but not for you two!"

"We're already in it. Lucas has been kidnapped, and Sofia and Lucas were drugged."

"Are you in a gang or something?"

"Not unless Disney is considered a gang."

"Disney? You mean like 'Kingdom Keeper' stuff? Please, Alex. You know I don't believe that its-"

"It's all true. I didn't think it was until a few days ago. The stories about our parents," I said, gesturing to Sofia, "it's all true. The crossing over, fighting the villains, the characters being real, all of it is true. Sofia, Lucas, Eli Maybeck, Emma Webb, and I, we've just found out about it. The villains are after us, mainly Lucas, and now they have him. You can't be in this or you'll be seriously hurt. The last direct run in we had, Sofia got drugged and kidnapped by Noah Luowski, Lucas and Eli nearly got shot, and Emma and I were very close to being taken by Kylo Ren. The time before that, we had a fireball thrown at us by Maleficent, yes the green fairy, and we were chased through Magic Kingdom by pirates. So, yeah. It's too dangerous."

I said this all in one breath. Jimmy was looking unconvinced until I finished my rant. He remained silent. Uncle Finn got back into the car. He sped off, back towards the Whitman's house.

"What exactly happened?" he asked. His voice was calm, but his eyes in the mirror showed his worried state. "You okay, Sof?"

"Umm, hmm." Sofia confirmed, looking like she was falling back asleep.

"Stay up if you can. Was it the drugs?" he asked, more towards me than Sofia.

I glanced at Sofia, she shook her head slightly. We had to alter the story. No one else can know about the empathy. That was clear. It was too big of a weakness. I started the story.

"Sofia and I had been keeping an eye out for Lucas and avoiding Luowski. It was working up until lunch. Normally, Lucas and I walked together to lunch, since our classes are close together. Lucas wasn't there so I assumed he was at lunch already. When I got there, he wasn't there. Neither was Luowski.-"

"Luowski?" Uncle Finn asked.

"Dad, it's Noah Luowski." Sofia said, still a bit drowsy but clearing than before, "Not Greg. What happened between you two anyway?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but Uncle Finn did. "I'm not even going to ask how you know Greg Luowski. But, he used to be an OTK, before changing sides when they forced him to do things he didn't like." he said.

"OTK?" I asked.

"Overtaker kid. Green eyes."

"Green eyes?"

"When we were around your guys' age, the Overtakers started recruiting teenagers our own age. They gave them supernatural powers and told them to watch us, spy on us. Take us and bring us to them once as a sacrifice."

This information was totally new. Sofia had noticed the green eyes on Luowski. So he is an OTK. He is working for the Overtakers, just like we thought.

"Anyway," I continued, "We figured out what happened quickly and rushed off to find him. But before we could, we got caught by another one of his gang. Sofia got drugged, but then the fire alarm went off and he ran away. I assume the fire alarm was Lucas doing." I finished, hoping it sounded believable.

Uncle Finn just nodded. We reached the Whitman's home and Uncle Finn took Sofia inside. No one else was home, they all had jobs. He set Sofia down on the couch and asked what we wanted for lunch. Lunch had been a distant memory. As he went off the make a bunch of sandwiches, which Sofia said is a safe meal with him, Jimmy looked back at me.

"I think you are a bit in over your head. You said it's too dangerous. I don't think you were telling the complete truth to Finn, and I don't know why. You were already in the cafeteria when Sofia fainted. But, that's none of my business. All I know for sure is, you've changed. You're obsessive and secretive. I can't deal with you. I need to leave."

This caught me off guard. I hadn't expected Jimmy to figure it all out. I blushed red at being caught in a lie. The next thing he did was even more unexpected. He left. He walked right out the front door. Sofia was asleep again. I was practically alone. No, I wasn't. I couldn't think about it like that. Jimmy had never been in this. We need to stick together. If this was the only way to get the job done, so be it.

I looked at Sofia's body. She needs my help. Lucas needs my help. Our help. It's going to take all of us. Evil needs to be stopped. No matter what the cost.


	22. UPDATE

Hi everyone! I am updating you on the status on this story. I have loved Kingdom Keepers for so long and it really has changed the way I look at life and the way I read. Before reading this series, I wasn't really getting into anything on my own. I was 9, and the only other real book series I had read was Harry Potter. Then, I saw Ridley Pearson on a Disney 365 in front of the hat in Hollywood Studios, promoting the 4th book, and I remember thinking that I wanted to read his books. A few weeks or months later, I saw it in Barnes and Noble and sat down and read in one of their sofas for 20 minutes while my mom waited in the checkout. After that, I got 2-4 for Christmas and got each book as it came out.

When I started this fanfiction, I was 15 and it was my first attempt at writing anything. It was originally just a story for me to enjoy and I didn't expect it to ever get as many view as it has. I hadn't even looked at this story's views in months and when I did, I saw that it has over 1,000 views. That is totally crazy to me and it made me realize how much I loved this story, and how much of it was not written well.

I have been working on another story for a very long time and is still nowhere near ready. So, in order to keep myself productively writing and doing what I really love, I have decided to rewrite/edit this story. It might take a while or it could take a few days, but it will be done. Since the story wasn't finished when I was really writing it, this rewrite will give me a chance to finish it in it's edited version.

I am really excited to get started and remember why I wrote this story and I hope it won't take too long.

-kklover12


End file.
